Late Night Rendezvous
by HushedSilence
Summary: A girl suddenly ends up in the Ouran anime. Eager to get back home, she searches for a way back while adjusting to the Host Club and it's members. Can she even GET home? HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I am currently writing the latest chapter, but I thought that I would go over what I have so far and improve what I can. Thanks to the person who gave me advice on what NOT to do. You know who you are... Hopefully, this won't have the appearance of a self-insert, anymore! (Which it isn't)**

**My OC, Halley, is**_** in no way **_**related to me. She is a figment of my imagination that I came up with solely for this story. Hikaru was probably getting lonely, anyway. ;)**

**Notes: Due to complications, everyone will be able to speak English. It would be too complicated if my character from the U.S. was the only one who couldn't understand everybody. :-P Also, I have a lot of things to do, so I will not be updating every day. In addition, I will be going over some minor details, just to make sure that everyone is familiar with a few things, like the fact that Haruhi is a GIRL.**

* * *

_Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Dream On by Aerosmith_

_"Half my life's  
in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and  
from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you"_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a typical day at the prestigious Ouran Academy. To everyone's pleasure, classes had ended, leaving everyone to go their separate ways. The athletes went off to their respective sports, other people left to hang out with friends, and those active in their school community stayed afterward for clubs. This included Haruhi Fujioka, a member of the school's Host Club. The day seemed to drag on for Haruhi, and the exhausted girl sighed when she realized it was not entirely over. The Host Club had yet to begun, meaning she still had an hour of swooning girls and unpredictable boys to deal with.

A large group of students in the middle of a hallway interrupted her thoughts. Haruhi noticed this group and sighed. It took patience to endure those shrieking girls all the time. She was curious as to what had captured their interest _this_ time. Did someone break a nail? Or did one of them get Tamaki-Sempai to smile in their general direction? Haruhi mouth twitched at this thought in an attempt to not smile at their ridiculousness.

This kind of thing was normal there. All of those spoiled, rich girls enjoyed partaking in loud banter, which often involved their school's Host Club. The indifferent Haruhi Fujioka, a member of the club herself, was still surprised as to how they do not ever get bored with this topic. She would have just continued walking, but she had overheard them and abruptly stopped.

"Is she okay?"

"Should I call a doctor?"

"Look, there's Haruhi, he'll know what to do!"

Many girls would be insulted if someone thought they were a boy, but this was an everyday occurrence for Haruhi. Because of an accident, she acts like a boy and works in the Host Club to pay back some debts. It was hard, but it was certainly easier than working as a lackey to the Host Club as a girl. Some people would say that she resembled a boy, anyway, since her hair was very short, unlike the other girls in Ouran Academy. They prefer to show off their long, wavy hair to attract attention to themselves, whereas Haruhi thought things like that were trivial and "didn't really matter."

Harhui was like their knight in shining armor. After brushing her short brown hair away from her huge, chocolate brown eyes, she said, "Oh, of course, what's the problem?" and smiled. It was a small, kind smile that showed her fellow classmates everything was going to be okay. A look in her eyes gave off the feeling that she was unsure, but she was not going to let that deter her from helping this girl.

A few girls fainted after seeing that smile. After all, who _wouldn't_ want a host to smile at them like that? Although Haruhi, a girl herself, did not notice the female student's reactions to this, she unintentionally did this anyway.

The group moved to the side, revealing an unconscious teenage girl. _Oh, God,_ Haruhi thought to herself, frowning. _I hope she's okay._ She ran to the girl, and knelt down next to her with a worried expression. The young girl was a complete mess! Her green Aeropostale hoodie was only zipped up halfway, revealing the white T-shirt underneath. The girl's black skinny jeans covered her legs and ragged, torn sneakers were on her feet. Her curled, dark brown locks went in all sorts of directions, sometimes covering her face, and almost hid the designer glasses she wore were dangling from the very edge of her nose.

Haruhi gently shook the girl until she started stirring. Many female students began to gasp while clinging onto each other. The bright light from the window and loud footsteps kept the girl from returning to her slumber. The girl assumed she was alone in her room, so she hadn't bothered with covering her mouth when she yawned. This disgusted a few onlookers. Still dazed and groggy from her sleep, she gave a low moan as she slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes after stretching a bit then revealed a pair of dark brown eyes.

The girl had been asleep on the cold marble floor, so she unintentionally shivered. The girl slowly sat up, and leaned against a nearby wall. It didn't take her long to realize she was not where she should be. The brand new environment of hers was unexpected. Taking the opportunity to observe her surroundings, she stretched some more and scanned the area.

Ouran Academy was indeed an affluent school. Many rich people spend a fortune just to send their child there. It's a miracle that Haruhi, a commoner who was awarded a scholarship, survived with all of the wealthy kids there. Had she not been thought of as a gorgeous male host, she might have been a victim of bullying.

Her eyes widened at the extravagant, wide hallway with pink walls and large arches. She herself had pretty wealthy parents, but they did not have the amount necessary to make all of this possible in her own home. Hell, even if they could, they would not flaunt to this extreme. There were also beautiful flowers on pedestals in what looked like very expensive vases and gigantic windows that almost overwhelmed the entire wall. The view from the window showed that they were on the second floor, looking down at the nearby fountain. This girl suddenly felt the urge to fix her appearance, subconsciously fixing her glasses and zipping up her hoodie.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

The confused girl turned her head to see a very familiar face. If she had not known better, she would say she was face to face with a character named Haruhi from an anime she watched. The similarities were uncanny. She brushed the thought aside, thinking that she had been getting to involved in those shows of hers again, until she realized how familiar her surroundings were. Her eyes widened as she dawned upon the thought that everything resembled the show presently in her thoughts.

The girls, with the exception of Haruhi, each had an extravagant, yellow dress and dark brown shoes. A red bow was neatly placed on the front. However, Haruhi and the boys were dressed in blue suit jackets and black dress pants. Black shoes could be seen on their feet and a matching tie was visible underneath the jackets.

Her eyes became fixated on Haruhi, who was still waiting for a response. Was being in an anime even possible? No, wait, of course not. The girl frowned, surprised she had came up with such a ridiculous idea. Regardless, she had a big problem. And, as we all know, problems need fixing. The girl sighed at this, imagining her parents waking her in her nice, comfy bed. At this point, it was something she might actually prefer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_You Found Me by the Fray_

_"Lost and insecure, you found me,  
You found me, lying on the floor..."_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Halley had kept to herself since she woke up, and was just trying to get a grip on things. To everyone else, though, it looked as though she had lost it. "Are you okay? You're staring at Haruhi as if he has two heads!" A girl from the crowd hollered.

The girl quickly reprimanded herself. Staring was so rude. Trying to hide this obvious fact, she cleared her throat and croaked, "Yeah, I'm fine." She decided to turn her attention to the person person in front of her who came to her aid. She introduced herself. "I'm Halley, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Haruhi Fujioka." Halley flinched at the name. Thankfully, the oblivious Haruhi didn't seem to notice. She had been showing enough sketchy behavior, as it was. Haruhi urged for the girl to see a nurse, but she refused. "Are you sure you don't want me to call the nurse?" Haruhi urged the girl to reconsider, but she merely shook her head. "Okay, then. Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you some kind of transfer student?"

Halley frowned and cocked her head to the side. She looked down, as if there was something oh-so interesting about the marble flooring, and then finally answered, "Well, you could say that."

Haruhi, along with the group of students behind her, gave Halley a questioning glance. There was something about her story that did not make sense. "Then why aren't you wearing our uniform?" Haruhi questioned the girl, but she was busy looking at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

Halley's eyes narrowed at her appearance. Why was she still in the same clothes she wore yesterday? It would be logical to change into different clothes at the end of the day, but she did not. It did not add up.

She tried reasoning her way out of this situation, resisting the sudden desire to freak out. It's not like she could have gone to a completely different universe, anyway, right? Not to mention, of all of the universes to go to, she winds up in _Ouran High School Host Club?_ Nonsense.

Halley shook her head, and returned to her conversation with Haruhi_. _A voice in the back of her mind suggested proving her point. She smiled slightly, not sure if it would change anything.

"Oh, Haruhi, do you know where the third music room is?" Halley asked, knowing exactly what her answer _should _be. "I want to meet the Host Club." She would either get the answer that she is thinking of (but does not expect) or be considered a nutcase. So, what the hell, why not?

"Yes, I do. I'm actually a host for that club. What a coincidence!" Halley had to resist the urge to scream. Haruhi rose and got onto her feet. "The Host Club should be starting soon, actually. I think I'm late, now that I think about it. Would you like to go with me?" Haruhi asked, holding out her hand to help Halley up. Halley accepted the kind gesture. Many girls in the large group of people surrounding them immediately spoke up.

"Haruhi, can you escort _me_?"

"No, take me! I'm prettier!"

"Ew, no way! Besides, I asked him first!"

Both Haruhi and Halley knew it was going to get ugly, and _fast._ _Real or not real, _Halley thought,_ I would rather not wind up dead while in the process of figuring it out! _Haruhi quickly helped Halley and the two girls ran away as fast as their legs would let them. They were too afraid to see the cat fight unfold, especially after hearing shrieks and the sound of broken glass.

Long story short, Halley made a conclusion: Everything around her was actually happening, and she was in, of all things, the _Ouran_ world. It was too unreal. It's not like there was any way to get here, she did not even try! How is it that she stumbled across this place? And why was she in the middle of the halls of Ouran Academy, anyway? She considered the possibilities (but found none) for the rest of the time she was running.

One thing she did decide on while on her way to the club was that she needed to keep it a secret. She should act like a student there and try to fit in. It is not like they needed to know, anyway. Halley slowly began to gave this some more thought then felt a lopsided smile come onto her face. She might need to tell someone after all, if she wanted to get home.

They made it to the third music room in record timing. Both were short of breath, so they stood in front of the door for a few seconds without saying anything.

"Whew! That was close!" Halley said, even though she was still heavily panting. Haruhi merely nodded.

Without another word, Halley placed her hand on the gold handle. If this was somebody's idea of a sick joke, it was not funny.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Over My Head (Cable Car) by the Fray_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head_

_Let's rearrange_  
_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_  
_Just say that we agree and then never change_  
_Soften a bit until we all just get along"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

Needless to say, the Host Club is even more stunning in person. In fact, at first glance, Halley stopped mid-step and widened her eyes.

While her face quickly changed to only appear a little intrigued, her thoughts and emotions were a mess. _Oh my God, _she thought. _Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru! They look amazing! _Halley wasn't a fan of Kyouya, so she left him out of her mental list. _They even have the unnecessary roses blowing in the room around them!_

"Welcome to our world, princess." Tamaki said flirtatiously, and he then proceeded to slightly lift Halley's face with his fingers, which were now on her chin. "It's nice to see a pretty new face."

Halley silently cursed as she felt a subtle blush making its way to her cheeks. She would surely lose it if he stayed that close for too long.

It was a spur of the moment thing, really. It's not like she meant for it to happen. She just knew what kind of reaction Tamaki wanted, and refused to give it to him. She was not going to lose that easily. The last thing anyone expected, especially Halley herself, was that she would fight fire with fire.

Halley smiled at Tamaki and looked up as if she were vulnerable. She decided to reply, "It's nice to see you, too. In fact," She moved closer so that their foreheads were touching, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without ever losing eye contact, she continued, "It's _very_ nice."

The rest of the Host Club and their customers didn't even bother to hide their stares. If you looked hard enough, you would notice that Haruhi had a very strange look on her face for a fraction of a second at their closeness, but then returned to her usual indifferent expression.

Tamaki did not really expect this. Almost every girl he had made contact with in this club would blush extremely red or start babbling unintelligible nonsense, and if not that then they would faint. The last girl that refused to be swayed by his, um, _tactics_ was Haruhi. We all know how unsuccessful he had been then...

Tamaki was lost in his thoughts. Halley noticed this and pulled away. If she had to act like that any longer she would have probably cracked. Halley crossed her arms across her chest and kept to herself, uncomfortable in such a new (yet well-known) environment.

"I can't believe she did that to Tamaki-Senpai!"

"That was crazy!"

Halley smirked to herself. "Sorry, but I just had to. No hard feelings?" Tamaki just proceeded to hide in a corner and sulk.

"Not bad," two voices said on either side of her. Upon hearing this, she immediately blushed. Halley became as stiff as a board until she decided to relax her shoulders and play it cool. It was just the twins, anyway. Perfect, mischievous, identical twins... Halley almost let out a dreamy sigh. Each had a flawless face, like the other hosts, and what looked like soft, healthy red hair, parted opposite ways.

The twins both looked at each other and smirked. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, like the rest of the people in the room, were intrigued with this new girl's reaction to Tamaki. Tamaki was their highest grossing host, too. This girl was sure to be interesting to mess with...

"It was impressive what you did to the King," one said, stepping closer. He towered over Halley, since he was taller than her by at least 6 inches. Halley guessed that it was Kaoru, but she could be wrong. She could not really think straight at the moment, anyway. It was not like she was ignorant to what they were going to probably do.

"You should be proud." The other said mischievously, taking a step forward as well. Little did they know that each step made Halley slightly more nervous. Perhaps this one was Hikaru? "But..."

Each twin approached Halley and leaned in toward her ears. They simultaneously whispered, "How will you handle us?"

Halley could feel their fresh breath on her neck. She could sense their stares. Halley was suddenly glad that neither knew that they were her favorite hosts. She swallowed. The sooner she got this over with, the less time she had to mess everything up and make a fool out of herself.

"Well, that's for me to know and you boys to find out. That is, if you can..." She said smoothly. Her words hid her uneasiness.

Each twin thought to themselves about this new girl's reaction, which was unique, to say the least. Her defenses were very strong. After stepping back, the one on the left opened his mouth and smiled. "Well, I'm Kaoru." His hair was parted on the left.

"I'm Hikaru." The other said. His hair was parted on the right. He seemed a bit more annoyed at the girls actions then his brother, but he seemed to brush it off to the side as he and Kaoru shared a look.

"I'm Halley." Hikaru and Kaoru knelt down and each took one of Halley's hands and saying, "It's an honor to meet you." They each proceeded to kiss her hands, like a gentleman.

A shiver went down Halley's spine as she felt their warm lips press against her skin, but she chose to ignore it. She smiled before looking around the room. It was similar to the hallways of Ouran, but there were tables, couches, and a Piano in the background.

"I don't believe that there is a student named Halley in Ouran's data base. You don't look like a student here, either. Care to explain?"

Halley frowned at the new voice. It was Kyoya, one of the most analytical hosts of the group. She was never really a fan of him. Halley quickly gained composer by pasting a smile on her face. She lied, "Oh, I know that. You see... my parents are forcing me to visit from America. They said that we're moving here, and sent me to choose a school... Ouran is on the top of their list." She shrugged, to make the story more convincing.

"Ah, so you are just looking around. Ouran is a very expensive school, and we do not accept everybody. What are your parent's occupations? They must be making a lot." He said, expecting an answer.

_Nosy bastard, _she thought, raising an eyebrow. Despite the fact that she was annoyed, she answered politely, "My mother is an oral surgeon and my father owns a company." It was short and sweet.

"I see." Kyouya used his finger to adjust his trademark black glasses, before he quickly wrote some notes in a notebook. Kyouya's neat black hair was kept away from his face. His expression was unreadable, like always, Halley noticed.

The conversation sort of died right there, so Halley walked over to Honey and Mori, deciding to lay low for a little while. Mori and Honey were both 17, one year older than Halley, who was 16. She was looking forward to meeting them.

"Hi, I'm Halley." Mori merely stared at her and nodded. His short black hair wasn't long enough to cover his facial expression (in fact, it did not even cover his forehead), but in was unreadable anyway, so it was hard know what exactly he was thinking.

"Hi, Lee-Chan!" Halley raised an eyebrow at the name, but did not comment. "I'm Honey! This is Takeshi, but most people call him Mori-Senpai!" Honey said, pointing toward Mori. "Do you want to have cake with me?"

Despite looking and acting like a small child, Halley was aware that Honey was one year her senior. She still thought of him as the adorable baby brother she had always wanted, though. She smiled as she thought of a friend back home who had the biggest obsession over Honey. She would be so jealous if she knew he had asked Halley to eat cake with him. This, along with the fact that she was hungry, led her to accepting the offer for cake. Plus, who could resist this little guy?

Honey's shiny, blonde hair framed his face and partially covered his forehead. His wide brown eyes always gave off a sense of immaturity and naivety, even though he was the oldest of the bunch. The rest of the Host Club looked like giants compared to Honey's small stature, who was shorter by at least a few feet. Halley knew from the _Ouran High School Host Club _anime and manga that he almost always carries around his "Usa-Chan," a pink stuffed animal made by his grandmother. She was also alert to the fact that he was a very skilled fighter.

While enjoying her cake, Halley thought about the problem at hand. She would need to tell somebody about her little predicament soon, if she wanted to stay alive. She had absolutely no idea how to get back to her world, and she needed somewhere to stay for the time being. If she chose the wrong person, it could have pretty bad outcome.

Halley considered what she should do. The chosen person should probably be in the Host Club. They also would need to be able to keep a secret. The last thing she needed was the whole club knowing...

That meant that Tamaki was out. He would have been unreliable, anyway. Honey and Hikaru aren't an option, either, because they would probably let it slip by accident. Mori would probably make me tell Honey, so he was taken out of the equation. There really was not a good way to communicate, anyway. It's not like she could learn to speak "Mori" and communicate by using shrugs and random frowns.

She sighed. Halley's next thought was that they should be someone that she trusts and can get along well with. _Good-Bye, Kyouya!_ She thought happily, while taking a sip of her tea. The remaining candidates were Haruhi and Kaoru._ S_he thought. Kaoru is definitely capable of keeping a secret, as is Haruhi. She actually preferred the idea of going to Haruhi for help, but when it came to making sure she have a bed at night and food to eat, it would be kind of hard for her to do, what with her financial situation and what-not. Haruhi was having financial trouble as it was, and Halley did not want to be a burden to her. It would be kind of awkward living with her dad, too. She shuddered at the thought.

Another possibility came into Halley's head: Could she alter the Ouran Universe too much by telling Haruhi? She's the protaganist, after all. Kaoru might want to tell Hikaru, but he knew his brother could not keep a secret. She knew he would want to help her since he's a nice character.

This was the deciding factor. Halley would tell Kaoru and deal with whatever problems came along with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter revealed Halley's decision: Kaoru, Hikaru's brother. But will he help Halley, or will he think it is just a hoax?  
**

**Note: I have updated my profile, and there is now an updated character bio for my OC, Halley, among other things. Check it out!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_A Twist in My Story by Secondhand Serenade_

_"Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
__It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
__Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
__I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
__So please just break the silence"_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

If seeing the Host Club in an anime made you blush or have goose bumps, witnessing their acts in person made you unable to think straight.

As Halley thought about this fact, she couldn't help but notice the fainting girls in every direction_._ She was quite disturbed by the whole scene. Sure it can make you blush, but isn't fainting a_ little_ extreme? In her mind, the only downside to meeting the Host Club was seeing their customers.

After shaking her head, Halley turned her attention to the most interesting people there –the hosts. She thought about how the anime and manga did not do them justice compared to how they look in person.

She was sitting with Honey and Mori at the moment. They were cousins, and while Honey was the childish one (in more ways than one), Mori was the silent guy who watched out for him, blaming himself whenever anything happens to Honey. This can be clearly seen in the characters that they play in the Host Club.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, pointing to a few crumbs on Honey's face.

"Hm?" Honey asked, feeling his face for anything unusual. "Oh."

Before he said anything else, Mori had already grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. "Aaaaawww!" The girls around them said, adoring the touching moment. Some of them even blushed. "It's so cute!" Halley enjoyed the moment, which showed as she slowly began to smile, but clearly not as much as the other girls. She found it heartwarming, but nothing more.

Halley turned her head to the left, eyeing Tamaki and a large group of girls. Tamaki had the most girls out of all the hosts, and Halley knew it was easy to see why. She watched Tamaki as he began to lean his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. This position allowed Tamaki to slightly look up at a girl with short, black hair and a cute face. "Is there anything else I can get for you, my princess?" He purred. She consequently fainted, as did a dozen girls surrounding them.

Halley recognized this strategy from episode one, when Tamaki tried teaching Haruhi how to be a host. Despite the fact that he randomly becomes depressed, she liked Tamaki's character. His loud personality definitely reminded her of some friends back home.

Kyouya remained out of sight, just the way she liked it. Something about his character rubbed her the wrong way. Halley hoped that the "mother" of the group would stay away from her affairs and stick to counting money.

"Hey, Halley!" Two voices exclaimed. She turned her attention to the source –the twins.

"Yeah?" Halley responded, knowing what they probably want. She guessed that it would be the game they are most notorious for: the "Which one is Hikaru?" game.

"Can you play a game with us?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned. Their hair, was parted different ways, was hidden under green caps. This kept their identities a secret and made it difficult to tell them apart. Halley said yes, partially because she has always wanted to play.

"The game is simple," The one on the right said. The mischief was evident in the twins' eyes. "You just need to find out..."

"...Which one is Hikaru?" the other finished.

Halley looked at both of them, completely stumped. Back home, she could never differentiate between twins on the first try. She needed to learn their mannerisms, and be with them for a few days.

Halley knew they had different personalities: Kaoru was slightly more mature and caring, despite being the younger twin, whereas Hikaru was a little more obnoxious and unaware of his feelings. _That isn't going to help me here..._

"Sorry guys, I have absolutely no clue who Hikaru is because I just met you guys, but if I had to guess, it's the guy on the right."

"Wrong!" Hikaru and Kaoru joyfully corrected. Halley knew that they sometimes lied about the answer to their tests, but she didn't voice her thoughts. Fortunately, someone else did that for her.

"Guys, come on, you know that she's right." A calm and collected voice complained. This was the voice of the only female of the group, Haruhi. As the "Natural" of the group, Haruhi was easily able to sweep girls off of their feet (albeit unintentionally).

Hikaru blushed. _Oh, interesting_, Halley made a note to herself. Halley didn't know exactly _when _in the Ouran universe she landed, _or_ if this was the anime or manga, but from the looks of it, it was pretty far. She knew this because it was revealed that Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru had romantic feelings for Haruhi further into the series. Halley immediately felt pity for Hikaru, knowing that it wasn't him that Haruhi chose in the end.

Halley looked over at Kaoru, and noticed that he had a look of defeat because they were caught. In a way, she admired him because of the fact that he gave up his feelings for Haruhi so that Hikaru can explore these new feelings on his own.

"Aw! That's not fair, Haruhi!" Kaoru remarked.

"She would have believed us, anway!" Hikaru commented.

"If she wins, she wins. If she loses, she loses. You guys can't win all the time." She reasoned, her face remaining the same. Her comment made Halley smirk.

The twins pouted and walked away. As if on cue, Kyouya walked over to each of the groups and stated, "The Host Club is now officially closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow."

Halley had the perfect opportunity. She could not let a chance like this slip by. It was time for her to set her plan in action.

After sneakily walking past Tamaki, she grabbed one of the pieces of cake off of the table and began her ingenious plan. Then, without drawing attention to herself, she threw the cake across the room, at an unsuspecting Hikaru. Halley quickly ducked behind the couch, causing the people in the room to believe Tamaki was the perpetrator.

Her aim was spot on. The bright pink frosting was all over Hikaru's soft hair and random spots of his face. Hikaru felt a spot at the corner of his mouth, and tasted it. _Strawberry,_ he noted. Hikaru glanced in the direction it came from, in an attempt to find the culprit. He was surprised to see that it was the king, of all people.

Tamaki was sitting on the couch as he was the whole time, too busy looking at his mirror to notice the stares he was receiving. It wasn't long before he noticed a chocolate cupcake with sprinkles all over his hair. Immediately angered, he looked over to see the guilty party, a smirking Hikaru. Boy, was he smug.

Tamaki_ knew_ that that evil twin was up to no good! Grabbing some random pastry off of the nearby table, Tamaki threw it while he screamed, "Food fight!"

Halley resisted letting out an evil laugh. They were so predictable...

After a few minutes into the food fight, Halley slowly made her way to Kaoru. After searching for a while, she finally found himo had hidden beneath on overturned table.

After noticing her presence, Kaoru's eyes bulged as he stammered, "Y-you're still here?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Can I talk to you? I'll get us out of here." She tempted.

Without a moment of hesitation, he accepted the offer

They silently made their way, avoiding the flung projectiles –cakes, cupcakes... a shoe? Halley shook her head disapprovingly.

They finally made their way out of the third music room, without a single crumb on either of them, might they add. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kaoru asked.

"Um, well, can we go somewhere a little more private? I can't let anyone know about this."

This question piqued Kaoru's curiosity. What brought all of this on? It's not like they particularly connected in anyway, so there's no reason for them to be so intimate. Why should he have do deal with something like sharing secrets?

"Uh, yeah. I can lead us to one of the extra classrooms that are never used." Kaoru suggested.

_Unused _classrooms? Halley nodded and held back a guffaw. She thought to herself that Haruhi was right. They really _were_ all rich bastards.

Kaoru's patience was wearing thin, especially after seeing Halley steal a few glances in his direction on their way there, as if she were worried.

Halley was both afraid and relieved when they finally closed the door to the classroom behind them.

"Okay. Shoot." Kaoru said.

"Before I go on, I need to make sure that you will not tell a single soul," Halley whispered. Kaoru nodded, he could not wait any longer.

She took a deep breath. "I am not from here... And when I say 'here,' I don't mean Japan. I mean this universe." She started slowly and unsurely. All of a sudden, though, she picked up the pace. "No, I'm not crazy, or an alien, just hear me out before you say anything, okay?

"I came from an alternate universe. Everything else is exactly the same as this one, with only one exception: You, along with everyone else here, are characters in an _extremely _popular manga/anime. I know it sounds crazy, trust me, I had a hard time deciding how to explain this to you. But what I speak is the truth. Do you have any questions? Or do you want proof? If not, I'll continue. "

Needless to say, Kaoru didn't know how to respond. _Him?_ In an anime/manga? _And a popular one, no less._ He finally spoke up. "I don't know if I should believe you, or call the mental hospital and report another nutcase." Halley's expression immediately changed into a frown. "But, if you can convince me otherwise, maybe we can work something out."

Halley's spirits brightened. "Alright, you asked for it. I know about Haruhi's situation. Don't look at me with that face; I don't stalk Haruhi or anything. I know about how she's a girl and is acting like a boy to pay back a debt she has because she broke an expensive vase worth about 8 million ye—" She felt a warm hand on her mouth, forcing her to stop talking.

"How do you know about that?" Kaoru hissed. His eyebrows were furrowed.

Removing his hand, Halley responded in a hushed whisper. "It's because I'm not from here and she is in the manga. I know that you're still skeptical because I could have just eavesdropped on you guys, but I know more. I know about Hikaru's crush on Haruhi, as well. It's kind of obvious anyway. I know you've noticed it too. Did you see him blush, before? Not only that, but Tamaki and you also like her. You know what, though? You put your feelings aside for the sake of your brother." In Halley's opinion, it was one of the sweetest things she'd ever heard. " How else would I know about this fact, which, might I add, you haven't told _anyone?_"

Kaoru was speechless for the second time that day. "... Well, how come you didn't just let us all know instead of having us all introduce you? And why did you tell me?" He wondered.

"Truthfully, I would love to. But I don't want to be sent to the loony bin, thanks. Or prison, for that matter. Also, keep in mind, we're in a _fictional universe_. What would happen if I were to alter the timeline too much? All of your screeching fan girls would hate me." She joked. "Yes, you have them there, too."

**MEANWHILE...**

"Thank God that fight is over," Kyouya commented, attempting to get crumbs out of his hair. "You guy's should know better. All of this food is going to come out of our funds." If the Host Club didn't know any better, they would say that Kyouya was pissed off.

"Sorry," They all simultaneously apologized. They all took a look around the room: furniture was turned over to serve as a shelter, food was all over the place, and the Host Club members all looked like they were processed in a pastry factory.

"It wouldn't have happened, though, if the King didn't throw the first shot." Hikaru blamed.

This angered Tamaki. "_Me?_ You threw it at me, not the other way around! I was checking my hair in a mirror, and I get blamed for this? Say it ain't so, mother!" Tamaki was baffled, to say the least. He started breaking down on the floor next to Kyouya, but he was unfazed.

"You should know better." Tamaki's mouth dropped open.

"I never thought you would do this, Senpai, but I guess I was wrong." Haruhi announced.

Tamaki Souh immediately hid in a corner, sulking. _Even Haruhi..._

Haruhi sighed. Hikaru smirked at his victory, and turned to his left. "The King got his comeuppance, right, Kao-" He stopped. "Kaoru? The battle is over!" He exclaimed, searching the room. The only audible sound in the room was Tamaki's quiet sobs. "Has anyone seen Kaoru? He's gone missing!"

"Kao-Chan?" Honey wondered. He turned left and right, and frowned when he realized his friend was missing. "Wah! Where are you Kao-Chan?" Honey began to get teary eyed, but was comforted by Mori.

Honey's tears were followed by panic from the other Host Club members.

"Let's all stay calm." Haruhi reasoned. "He might be hiding somewhere in the school. We should all look for him."

After everyone agreed, they left the room in search of their dear friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Move Along by the All-American Rejects_

_"When all you got to keep is strong_  
_Move along, move along like I know you do_  
_and even when your hope is gone_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through."_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"How do you know all this?" Kaoru said, ignoring Halley's joke. "I mean, it's just crazy!"

"You don't get it? I'm from an alternate universe! ... _sigh,_ Alright, I'll try to reveal something else about you: Your parents, who are a fashion designer and a computer software designer, are often away. Want more? Tamaki, Haruhi, and your parents are the only ones who can always tell you apart from Hikaru. However, Haruhi is the only one who was able to do that immediately, which interested you two. She is currently your 'toy.'"

To put it bluntly, Kaoru felt naked. It was as though his life was being read like an open book. If this anime/manga did exist, then it probably invades his privacy even more, along with the rest of the hosts.

"You know what, Halley?" Kaoru inquired. "I think I actually believe you." Kaoru couldn't believe the words he spoke merely seconds ago. He thought he was going crazy. But could a lie like that really be made up? She had the information to back it up, too_._

Halley was shocked and ecstatic. "Hallelujah! Oh my God, Kaoru, you're awesome!" She hugged him quickly and then continued informing him of the current situation.

"Alright, I don't know when the others will stop the food fight I started, but—"

"That was you!" Kaoru interrupted. "I thought it was the King!" Halley must have been some sort of evil genius, Kaoru thought. He supposed he could deal with it as long as she was not as manipulative and evil as Kyoya.

"Oh, yeah, that was me. I needed a way to talk to you, didn't I? What did you think I was doing while sitting with Honey and Mori? Fawning over their cuteness?" Halley asked.

"Alright, I guess you have got a point. But can I ask why you chose me?"

"Well, see, that's a complicated question. I am most familiar with the Host Club, so I needed to choose from you guys. After I thought about it for a long time, I ruled out Tamaki, Hikaru, and Honey because they would tell somebody. Mori would not be of much use to me and he wouldn't feel comfortable keeping a secret from Honey, either. I didn't trust Kyoya,—No way in hell do I trust Kyoya with _anything_—leaving the choice between you and Haruhi. I honestly wanted to approach Haruhi first because I knew she would know what to do, but I decided not to. You wouldn't know this, but she is the main protagonist of the series.

"I didn't want to alter the plot too much. The manga actually finished recently, and the anime was finished a long time ago, but I want to make sure the ending stays the same. It's not my creation, so I can't change it just because I can.

"There's another reason, too. I know that Haruhi would have more trouble helping me out than you, Kaoru. Unlike her, you're rich! I was actually hoping you had an extra bedroom or something. We wouldn't have to deal with your parents because they are usually away. I can lie to Hikaru, I guess, too."

Halley finished her explanation and took a breather. "Oh, God, that was a lot of talking."

Kaoru shook his head in disbelief at her behavior. Nevertheless, he considered her plan. "You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"Yeah. So, what do you say? I don't know if we have much time left. There can only be so many hiding spots at Ouran." Halley smiled.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Kao-Chan's not in the cafeteria!" Honey yelled, who's eyes were now filled with determination.

"He's not inside any of our classrooms." Haruhi mentioned.

"This isn't good." Hikaru replied worriedly. He was pacing around the hallway, wondering where his brother could be. Pacing proved to be difficult though, because he only had on one shoe. He made a mental note to look for it later.

Hikaru had organized the whole search party. It was as if he were the general of a host club army. "Mori-Senpai, is he in any of the bathrooms?" Hikaru demanded. He saw him shake his head. Mori still had a staid expression, but his eyes were full of worry. Hikaru proceeded to stomp his foot on the floor. "Damn."

Tamaki returned, and after he said he couldn't find Kaoru, he began to go over the top. "Should we call the police? What if Kaoru has been kidnapped! He might be dead! Oh, no! I should never have called him evil! What should we do, Mommy?" Tamaki ran to the nearest corner to sulk, but not before he heard Kyouya's voice.

"Calm down," Kyouya ordered. "The police aren't necessary. Has anybody checked the extra classrooms?"

"Oh, no! We haven't." Hikaru said. He prayed that he was there. They could not lose hope yet.

"_Yes!_" Tamaki returned to his proud self. "That little devil must have hid in the smartest hiding spot in Ouran! I knew he was alive! _And _evil!"

His response from the whole room was a bunch of sighs.

**IN THE MEANTIME...**

"I know it'll be hard lying to Hikaru, but, then again, you are in a tight spot, so... I guess I'm helping you out."

"Thank you _so_ much Kaoru! Okay, so when they find us-"

_Crash!_ Kaoru and Halley jumped and saw none other than the Host Club at the door. They had yet to clean themselves, so Kaoru and Halley were amused at how they looked.

Tamaki, in particular, had a triumphant look on his face, as if he had conquered the world. Hikaru was smiling, whereas Honey and Mori seemed relieved. Kyoya was still upset about the money he lost.

Halley covered a smirk with her hand in a bad attempt to keep composure. For some reason, anything involving Kyoya not getting his way was histerical to Halley. She would probably not be seeing that behavior from Kyoya for a while, so she decided to savor it.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was happy to see his identical twin. He couldn't help but hug him, even though he was only getting him dirty in the process. "Kaoru! Why were... You're still here?"

Hikaru had just noticed Halley's presence. Halley raised an eyebrow and nodded. She was amused by the situation.

"Oh."

"So," Kaoru started, "Why do you only have one shoe, Hikaru?"

"That was you?" Kyouya interrupted, rubbing his left arm. "That hurt like hell!"

Halley could not have been happier at the moment. It could be seen on her face. Things were just going her way that day.

Haruhi spoke up, to keep the conversation from getting worse. "So why are you guys hiding... alone... together?"

Halley worried. Admittedly, the situation looked pretty weird from an innocent spectator's point of view. It could easily be mistaken for... something else. With a nonchalant expression, she explained, "Oh, well... uh..."

After noticing Halley struggle to come up with an answer, Kaoru spoke up. "...I ran out of the room to avoid getting covered in food."

"You coward!" Tamaki interrupted, which caused the people in the room to send a harsh glare in his direction.

"Anyway," She continued. "He still got covered in food, so it was kind of pointless..." Kaoru glared at Hikaru. "But he ran into me and explained why he was running. We started talking, and stuff. Oh, and he found out I needed a place to stay."

"So..." Hikaru said, catching on.

"Yup!" Halley hesitantly put her arms around Hikaru and Kaoru's shoulders. "Starting today, we're living together!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Need You Now by Lady Antebellum_

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time."_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"I still can't believe that she's living with us. And why didn't she pack any clothes from America?" Hikaru was a little frustrated, to say the least. Not only was his brother inviting a complete stranger to come live with them, but she needed clothes, too?

"I know, I should have asked you about it first. But... she's in a bad situation. She only has the clothes on her back and the IPod that she still had in her pocket. Don't you agree with me?" Kaoru implored Hikaru to reconsider. Kaoru began biting the sleeve of his dark green shirt, not bothering to hide his nervousness. Hikaru angrily snatched a dark blue sweatshirt from the closet and threw it on himself in an attempt to stay warm. They both had matching shorts of different colors.

Halley and the twins had gone their separate ways that night to change into something more comfortable and rest for the night. Halley, left with no other option, had to choose between the twin's mother's clothes that she had recently designed. Her room was down the hall, but considering how large the mansion was, she would still get lost just going to the bathroom.

Hikaru thought silently to himself, aggravated. Hikaru could not understand why his brother was so trusting. He had a sinking feeling that there was something weird about this girl. He was sure of it! Hikaru's nostrils flared as he slammed a nearby table with his fist_. _

Not having any of the necessities to live like clothes and such was really suspicious. Could it be that she was trying to con them?

"I need answers, Kaoru! Couldn't she just call her parents or something?" Hikaru demanded after the awkward silence.

Luckily for him, Halley had told Kaoru exactly what to say right before they left the classroom a few hours prior to the conversation. "She can't." Kaoru countered. "She and her parents aren't exactly close, Hikaru. Her parents are usually away, like us. I feel bad for her; at least we had each other! She's an only child. Not only that, but she got into an argument with her parents right before she got here. How can Halley just come crawling back to them for help?"

Kaoru wasn't _completely_ lying. Halley was an only child, that much was true. And her house often felt empty without another person to share it with, but she didn't mind being alone. They did get into an argument, but it was over something trivial. How would she contact them, anyway? Her chances of that actually happening were slim to none.

Long story short, those were not lies. They were just... half-truths.

Hikaru looked at his brother's earnest face, begging for him to see yes. He finally surrendered to Kaoru's plea. "If I see that anything's missing, though, I'm calling the police!" He grabbed his IPod and stormed out of their bedroom, leaving a happy but confused Kaoru.

**MEANWHILE...**

Halley had chosen a black V-neck shirt and designer jeans. It fit her perfectly, and Halley smiled softly to herself while looking at herself in the mirror.

Her room was large and had pale green walls, along with a queen-sized bed with a green and brown comforter. The large windows and balcony gave her a view of the night sky. A breeze from an open window pushed the off-white curtains ever so delicately.

Needless to say, Halley liked her room very much. She still had this voice nagging in the back of her mind, though, saying it still was not like home. What was that saying? "Home is where the heart is?"

It may have only been about a day, but Halley had already begun to feel a little homesick. Something inside her was going to snap soon. Her friends, family, and home were all _gone_. Halley clutched the IPod in her hand tightly, as if her life depended on it, and felt the purple cover protect the IPod from her grip.

Where were they now? Halley was the girl in her circle of friends that kept the group together. There could be chaos without her there. Did her parents even realize that she was gone yet? Halley pondered this as she walked out the door and slowly walked down the hallway. She was not sure where she was going, but she did not care.

Halley untangled her black ear bud headphones and put them in her ears. She had a 64 GB IPod Touch with over 3,000 songs. She had no doubt that there was enough songs to describe what she was feeling at any time.

Rock, Blues, Pop, R&B, Rap, and Alternative, along with many other genres, were packed into a tiny package that fit into the palm of her hand. For every genre in that IPod, there was at least one other emotion that matched up perfectly with the way she was feeling. The teenage girl had always gone to her IPod as a form of escape because she could block out other people's voices and be left with the music and her thoughts.

Halley scrolled down the list of artists (seeing as how there were too many songs), and found the artist that she was looking for: R.E.M. She couldn't help but think that their song, _Everybody Hurts_, fit perfectly with her mood. Halley pressed the play button, and let her mind wander freely.

**IN THE MEANTIME...**

Hikaru, like Halley, had left with his Ipod, as well. Rather than a purple cover, like Halley, Hikaru had opted for a black one. He had stereo headphones covering both ears completely, blocking any noise from the outside.

Hikaru was rushing down the hallway, as if he were being chased. The song _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace was thundering in his ears. He was busy bouncing his thoughts back and forth between Halley and Kaoru, his brother.

He was willing to bet that Kaoru really liked this girl, since he was doing all of this for her. Or maybe Halley brainwashed him. That was the more likely option in his eyes.

Hikaru couldn't help but think badly of her. Was _he_ the only one who noticed things always went her way? He swerved to the right, entering another hallway. He looked down the hallway he was headed, only to notice Halley walking in the opposite direction he was.

_Wandering around our house? I knew it..._ Hikaru thought to himself with a smirk, until he did a double take, and his smirk disappeared: He had never seen her like that before. Why did she look so... _lost?_

Halley had yet to notice Hikaru's presence. She was too busy staring at the floor, thinking about what she would usually be doing at this time back home. She would probably be helping one of her friends with homework over the phone. She began to miss their voices...

Halley zoned out, and then she felt someone grab her shoulder, shaking her. Feeling endangered, she jumped and prepared to punch whoever surprised her. However, when she turned around, she only saw Hikaru Hitachiin, who caught her punch, though he was caught off guard. His eyes had widened, and she noticed that he had an iPod in his pocket and that his headphones were hanging around his neck. This reminded her of when he wore them in the rain in one of the episodes of the anime.

"Oh! Sorry, Hikaru." Halley apologized as she withdrew her punch.

"Geez, I check to see if you're okay, and you decide to attack me. Thanks." Hikaru complained, somewhat angrily.

Halley had a confused expression on her face: She slightly tilted her head as her eyebrows began to furrow. He was checking up on her? Did she look upset? Halley forced a smile on her face. "Thanks. And, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

Hikaru could tell that she was lying. _Anybody who makes a face like the one she had before is _not _fine._ "What were you thinking about? I was almost yelling your name."

"Oh? Well, I had my headphones on, so I couldn't hear you."

Not wanting to press the matter, Hikaru retreated. He didn't really care, anymore. "Alright, then. If my brother starts looking for me, tell him I went for a walk." Hikaru said this somewhat forcefully, as if he were enraged.

"I was going for a walk, too. Can I—"

"No." He snapped. He then proceeded to flinch at the harshness in his tone. "Uh, I mean, I'd rather be alone. I have to go." Hikaru's face reddened. He distracted himself by putting his headphones back on and pressing play on his IPod. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran past her.

_Well, that was awkward._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Chemicals Collide by Boys Like Girls_

_"I got a couple of problems_  
_A thousand puzzles runnin through my head  
But I think that you can solve them  
You're always just one step ahead"_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Halley was glad that she didn't have to go to school that day for mainly one reason: she could sleep-in. By the time she was awake, it was around 12 o'clock. She had a bed-head and _really _needed to brush her teeth. Halley slowly rose from her bed and got ready for the day, slipping on a dark brown hoodie and white sweats. Soon afterwards, she requested for a maid to prepare lunch.

After lunch, Halley returned to Ouran. She was just in time to see the Host Club open. She smiled slightly as sight of the many familiar faces.

"Yay! Lee-Chan's back!" Honey jumped for joy, and ran to her for a hug. Halley was expecting this, so she opened her arms and prepared herself. Honey was warm, and he smelled like strawberries. Halley suspected this was because of all of those cakes he eats. "Isn't this great, Takashi?" Mori silently nodded, his staid expression remaining the same.

"It's good to be back, Honey-Senpai." Halley responded.

Haruhi walked up to Halley, glad to see her there. "It's great to see you back, Halley. But I couldn't help but notice: Did you just refer to him as Honey-Senpai?" This earned them some stares, mixed in with a few glares, courtesy of the customers.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a student here, starting next week!"

**MEANWHILE...**

While Halley and a few of the Host Club members were celebrating her acceptance into Ouran, Kyouya did a little investigation. Ever since the first day they met, he had been a little curious about her. Did she deliberately not tell him her last name? If anybody was going to discover her secret on their own, it was Kyouya Ootori.

Kyouya sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. This was an everyday occurrence for Kyouya at the host club, so it seemed perfectly normal. This time, when Kyouya searched her name on the school's database, her name did pop up. Kyouya smirked. _Halley Parker, eh?_ _Well, it certainly sounds American._ He continued searching her file, looking for anything odd or suspicious. Were there any blank spaces? Did she lie about her parent's occupation? Did she have a criminal record?

After searching for a while, his expression turned grim. He had yet to find anything suspicious. Could he have been wrong?

"No, that's impossible," Kyouya muttered aloud to himself. There must have been something he did not notice. Maybe he missed a small detail? He scoffed at the thought. Kyouya turned to the next page in the file: her contact information. Kyouya squinted his eyes as he looked at the phone number. The number looked a bit odd to him. It seemed familiar, in a way. He searched the phone number, only to find that the number also belonged to Kaoru Hitachiin. Living together temporarily is acceptable, but to have the same phone number? Isn't that a little odd?

Kyouya immediately pressed a few buttons, which led to the computer comparing the files of Halley Parker and Kaoru Hitachiin. What he discovered led to a very confused Kyouya. _What the hell?_

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER...**

Halley Parker knew the Host Club members like the back of her hand. So, it was pretty obvious to her that if Kyouya called her and Kaoru to talk privately, that meant trouble.

Kaoru was fidgeting in his seat, playing with his tie, while Halley did the exact opposite: she refused to show fear in front of Kyouya Ootori. He wasn't worth it to her. That did not stop her from growing uneasy when the sly vice-president of the Host Club began to smile. No, that was not a typo. He couldn't hide his happiness at all, which left him with an unfamiliar smile. As he fixed his glasses, Halley saw his eyes were filled with emotion, as well. As if, he knew something. It was almost like he won some sort of game...

Kaoru's eyes widened, his mouth agape. Halley's left eye was twitching. Whatever Kyouya found, it was the jackpot. It was probably something that would embarrass them, and Kyouya showed no attempt at hiding it.

"Well, Halley," Kyouya began, the smugness clearly etched in his voice. "I was looking through the school's records, today…"

Halley stayed calm on the outside, but was going crazy internally. _Does he know? Damn, I knew I should have changed my name in the paperwork!_ "What does that have to do with me, Kyouya?" Acting innocent was the best shot that they had.

"That's an easy question," Kyouya remarked. He circled around Halley and Kaoru's chairs, which, conveniently, were place next to each other in the middle of the room. Now that he thought about it, Kaoru thought that it looked more like an interrogation room, if anything.

"In case you were wondering, I do a background check on everyone who steps foot into the third music room. Seeing as how you were finally in the system, I did a little digging. At first, everything was normal, I'll give you that. But when I noticed your phone number, it captured my interest. It looked so familiar, so I looked it up. And what do I find? None other than_ Kaoru Hitachiin's_ phone number.

"Naturally, I began to compare both of your files. Do you know what I found next? Every single grade from every single year was identical. You know what was the icing on the cake for me, though? It was the fact that your tuition, Halley, was paid for with Kaoru's personal credit card."

Kaoru was visibly distraught. Halley couldn't imagine what was going through his mind right now. She was disappointed in herself, she could have done much better. Halley was also shocked that Kyouya had found so much in such a short amount of time, but she was also fairly confident that he was checking her file for other reasons. _A background check, my ass._

What would this lead to though? Kyouya had proven that he was more of a prying asshole than Halley was a good liar. He won.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects_

_"When you see my face,  
__Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
__When you walk my way,  
__Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

For Halley, the whole ordeal of explaining her predicament to Kyouya was a long and unbelievably painful one. To Halley's amusement, Kyouya was silent the entire time, for he was too surprised to say anything. Throughout the whole speech, Kyouya's face expressed multiple emotions: mischief, confidence, surprise, disbelief, confusion, wonderment, and awe.

"So, that's the whole story." Halley finished. "It's bad enough that one person knows, but now two?" Halley muttered the last part to herself. She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. The stress was evident on her face.

"I knew your secret was huge, but I didn't think it would be this." Kyouya looked over at Kaoru, his face full of understanding. He was suddenly glad that he brought out an additional chair for himself, for he was too shocked to stand up.

"I felt surprised, too, but she couldn't have gotten the information she had just by stalking us. Didn't you feel like she was a little_ too_ familiar with us?"

Kyouya thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, she has sometimes acted as if she was expecting us to do certain things."

"Yeah. Well, at least I'm not the only other one that knows, now!"

"Yeah, you should be excited. Who would want to be stuck with someone who does a half-ass job at hiding her tracks?"

Halley, unbeknownst to them, was still in the room, and very perturbed. "I'm still here, you know. It's like I'm not even in the conversation."

"Sorry," Kaoru apologized. Kyouya couldn't care less.

"Back to the topic at hand," Halley spoke. She awkwardly cleared her throat before continuing. "Kyouya, you cannot tell anyone. Telling anyone, especially a Host Club member, might drastically affect the _Ouran High School Host Club._ I don't want pairings that never happened and disastrous events to happen that could have been prevented."

Pairings? Kaoru's attention had been grabbed.

"What do I get out of this?" Kyouya demanded. "With every favor comes a price." He reasoned, while smirking.

Halley frowned. _Selfish, nosy, prying bastard._ "Oh, I think it'll be worth your while." After seeing Kaoru's confused expression and Kyouya's suspicious glare, she stood up from her seat, and bent down to be on Kyouya's level. She whispered something in his ear, and his face became unusually pale.

"You wouldn't." Kyouya snarled.

"I don't know, would I?" Halley's eyes were full of mischief, a smirk overtaking her face. Boy, was she having fun with this.

Kyouya stood up, admitting defeat. He nodded at Halley, silently agreeing to her terms. As he began to walk toward the door, Halley stopped him.

"Hey, Kyouya!" Halley walked forward, and kicked him in a very... sensitive area. "That's for being an ass. Your welcome." With a smile on her face, she walked out the door, leaving a worried Kaoru and a helpless Kyouya. His eyes began to tear slightly and he was biting his lip.

Kaoru empathized with Kyouya before leaving the room. That has_ got _to hurt.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

After returning to the Host Club, Halley proceeded to sit down, eat some cake, and have a pleasant conversation with Haruhi. She was glad to see that Haruhi was, in fact, down-to-earth. Their conversation began with stories about the silly antics of the Club members, and was followed by small talk about the school's lack of middle class and the recent books they have been reading. Halley obviously left out the fact that she had begun reading the manga _Ouran High School Host Club_ before she got sent to their world.

"You know, Halley, I—"

"Hey, Halley!" Their conversation was rudely interrupted by the sound of Kaoru, who was being followed by Hikaru. The two of them wore green hats, which Halley noticed instantly.

"What's up? Do you want me to play that game again?" Halley questioned, with a fake confused expression on her face. "What was that game called, again? 'Who's Kaoru?'"

"It's the 'Which One is Hikaru' game!" The twins corrected her. "Wanna play?"

Halley could not resist. "Sure. Sorry, Haruhi." She apologized.

Haruhi's face was passive. "It's alright. I'll just make sure that they're telling the truth this time."

Ignoring this statement, Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded to put on their green caps and continually switch places, before finally asking the long-awaited question, "Which one is Hikaru?" with a smirk on their faces. Both twins were confident she wouldn't be able to choose correctly.

After spending only 24 hours with them, Halley was still unsure about who was who. Left with no other option, she stood up and stared into the eyes of the twin on the right. She saw confusion in his eyes, along with a little worry. After looking at him for a few seconds, she turned to the other twin, intent on finding the real Hikaru.

This twin's eyes, like his brother's, were full of confusion and worry. There were other emotions, as well, though. She could not help but sense something more intense. Spite? Rage? Frustration? She could not put her finger on it.

"Um, are you okay?" The twin on the right asked. Halley, embarrassed for having stared too long, blushed and turned away, flustered. The one on the left blushed, too.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Halley turned around and glanced at the two before making a decision. She pointed to the boy on the left. "You're Hikaru." She said without hesitation.

"Wrong!" The twins happily corrected.

Haruhi was about to cut in, but Halley beat her to it. "No. I'm not." Halley said slowly, with no emotion. "I can tell."

The twin's celebration was put on hold. "How do you know?" Hikaru asked, surprised and disappointed. Kaoru was eager for the answer, as well.

Halley remained silent for a few seconds. Truthfully, she guessed correctly because she knew that Kaoru's eyes would never hold those emotions while looking at her. Halley had drawn a conclusion: Hikaru is pissed. She recalled Hikaru's behavior the other day. He was upset yesterday, too.

Halley finally put the puzzle pieces together. He was angry at _her!_

Halley broke eye contact. She answered, while walking away, "I just can."


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_The Middle by Jimmy Eat World_

_"It just takes some time,  
little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)"_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

After discovering Hikaru's anger, Halley had decided to avoid him for the rest of the day to let him cool off. This was difficult, since they lived together. As a result of this fact, Halley had no other choice but to stay in her room for the rest of the day. She was left with only her IPod and a book she found at one of the Hitachiin libraries (Yes, they do have multiple libraries. The reason is unclear, though, seeing as how the twins rarely, if ever, read for pleasure.)

Halley noticed that the sun began to set, and she couldn't help but stop reading her book to see the beautiful sunset across the sky. Her room became dim, and the sky began to become multiple shades of warm colors. Halley needed to squint to see it.

_I wish mom and dad could see this,_ she thought. _They would love this..._

Halley shook her head, trying to make the thoughts go away. She turned on a nearby lamp on the nightstand and resumed her reading.

The novel was a tragedy, so it didn't help her at all. The chapter she just read made her eyes water, so Halley closed the book and wiped her eyes. Halley could not help but empathize with the people. They both suddenly couldn't be with their family. They were there one day and gone the next. The difference between their stories, though, is that the man's family was gone forever._I'm going to see them again... Right?_

"Yo!" Hikaru said loudly as he entered her room without knocking. Halley jumped and then hid her face under her covers. "Dinner's ready!" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice when he spoke.

"Alright, I'll be there." Her answer was short. "I know the way to the dining room."

"'Kay," Hikaru responded, not really caring either way, as he walked out.

Halley shook her head to try to gain back her senses. She got up and fixed herself before she walked down.

**AT DINNER...**

It was no surprise that Hikaru and Kaoru had professional cooks to make their meals for them. That day, there was enough lobster to go around.

Kaoru was happy to see that Hikaru was no longer upset with him for letting Halley live with them. It looked like he was bothered by something else, though. He watched as his brother tapped his fingers on the table and bounced his left leg up and down.

They were seated in the dining room. The dinner table had 12 seats, though most of them were unnecessary. There were hard wood floors and white walls and a red rug under the fancy table.

Halley entered the dining room after her eyes weren't puffy anymore. She was staring at her plate, and had the look of defeat on her face as she slouched in her chair. First Kyouya, and now this? It really was not her day.

Hikaru didn't even look at Halley. Instead, he found his lobster much more interesting. He began feasting on his meal, but he glanced at Halley first, who was directly across from him. He immediately stopped moving the hand that was about to feed his mouth. She looks just like she did the night before. He just had to wonder, what the hell was going on with her?

Before he could voice his thoughts, though, his brother Kaoru spoke up. He _always_ was the one to notice people's feelings first. "Hey, are you okay?"

Halley lifted her gaze slightly so that she could see Kaoru. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hikaru and Kaoru were still unsure, but neither of them decided to ask her about it.

They ate in almost complete silence the remainder of dinner. The only sounds audible were the clangs of metal from the plates and silverware and a short conversation between the two twins about a new TV show they saw the other day. Halley avoided eye contact the whole time, and she was the first to leave the table.

**NINE P.M. - HALLEY'S ROOM...**

Halley was sitting on her bed under the covers. The door to her balcony was left open, letting the cool breeze brush her face. Her IPod was, oddly enough, playing the song _Nine in the Afternoon _by Panic! At the Disco. She smiled wryly at the irony.

Halley had been doing a lot of thinking lately. The sudden memory of her family earlier brought up an interesting question: When _was_ the last time she saw her parents?

In the Ouran universe, it was July. Summer vacation for them would be starting soon. Thinking back, Halley realized that her last memory was of her leaving her house. It was after the first day of school. It was all blurry after that. _Wait, how is that even possible? _Halley was confused._ Did I just skip my entire Junior year? That's so crazy!_

She had come under the conclusion that she cannot remember the last thing that happened before she got transported to Ouran. It was all so fuzzy in her mind. It was odd how she could not remember the details.

Halley gasped at the thought that she would not be able to go back. Immediately afterwards, though, she rejected the thought and shook her head. Her faith rested in research. She and Kaoru would be spending some of their free time looking for information that might help. If there was any chance of finding someone in the same predicament, or any chance of her finding her way back, it would be best to find it. It is not like they had any other options, anyway.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an intruder open her bedroom door. To her surprise, she saw Hikaru barge into her room. His black T-Shirt fit him perfectly, but his blue pajama pants were too long, so they were being dragged on the floor.

When he saw Halley, Hikaru's thoughts drifted to the previous conversation he had with Kaoru.

**FLASHBACK...**

_Hikaru and Kaoru watched Halley clean up her mess at dinner and proceed to the kitchen. "Thanks," she said, emotionlessly. "I'm going to be in my room."_

_A few moments later, Kaoru turned to Hikaru. "Okay, she is _not_ okay."_

_"No shit, Mr. Detective." Hikaru took another bite of his lobster. Annoyed at Hikaru's blaze' attitude, Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows in frustration._

_"I know that you forgave me and everything, but can't you stop hating her, too?" Kaoru asked. He couldn't help but feel partially responsible for Hikaru's behavior._

_"I never really forgave you, and I never said I hated her. I just forgot about your mistake and stopped caring about her. There's a difference." Hikaru's logic was simple, but it bothered Kaoru to no end. Suddenly, a question came to mind._

_"Wait, so you're okay living with her now?" His face had a glimmer of hope, but it was quickly wiped away._

_"Who said that? I still don't think she should be here. Something about her bugs me. And I don't trust her with anything. You know, I caught her wandering the halls yesterday?"_

_Kaoru was intrigued. "Really? Did she steal anything? 'cause I highly doubt that would happen."_

_A picture of Halley's upset face came to Hikaru's mind. "Actually, no. She wasn't stealing anything. But she had this weird look on her face, like the one she had during dinner. I caught her completely off guard, but she still tried to pass it off like she was okay."_

_Kaoru thought for a moment. "Well, maybe you can figure it out, then. Who knows, maybe she'll tell you why she's upset."_

_"Why can't you?" He questioned._

_"I have some stuff to do. Besides, you've got to tell her you don't hate her and stuff. Just talk it out. Have you even welcomed her yet?"_

_Hikaru gave up trying to argue about it. While signaling for his brother to stop talking, he said, "Alright, whatever floats your boat, bro."_

**PRESENT TIME...**

"Let's talk." Hikaru started, not bothering to explain why he didn't knock.

Halley questioned his actions while beginning to sit up in her bed. "You know, that's the second time you've done that. What if I was changing?"

"Who cares? My house, my rules." Halley rolled her eyes, forgetting her problems for a short moment. "Anyways, Kaoru said for us to talk. What's up with that?" Hikaru asked, pointing in Halley's direction.

She turned around, looking for what had grabbed his attention. Seeing nothing, she asked, "What, is something on my face?"

"It's not _on _your face, it _is_ your face."

"I didn't know I was so ugly." Halley frowned, insulted.

"Not that!"Hikaru was slightly angered that she took it as an insult. "It's like all the life has been sucked out of you. You were like this yesterday, too. The sooner you talk, the sooner I'm off your case."

"It's nothing." Halley replied. "Why would you care, anyways?"

Hikaru didn't know how to respond. "Uh, I need to know what's up, so that I know you didn't steal anything, of course."

Halley became frustrated. "Did that even make sense?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Of course. For all I know, you could be upset that you didn't find a gold mine here."

Halley sighed. She got out of bed and stood up a few feet away from Hikaru. "I promise you, I didn't steal anything." Her voice and face showed complete honesty. Hikaru started to believe her story. "Do I look that menacing, to you? And to answer your question, yes, I'm upset. But you don't need to know why."

Hikaru snickered at this. "Why? You don't think I'm trustworthy? Or is it about me?" Hikaru had a smirk on his face, and it didn't look like it was ready to leave just yet.

Halley smiled at this, but there was nothing funny about it. "To be honest, part of it's about you. The small part. Like .1% of it."

His smirked slowly faded. An angered expression took its place. "What did I do?"

She scoffed at this. "The better question is, what did _I_ do? I know you're not crazy about me living here, I'm not stupid. I actually felt bad about leeching off you guys. But now that I know you thought I would steal something, I'm pissed."

Hikaru started to feel bad for his behavior the past day. His face looked apologetic. "Alright, I see your point. The truth is, I didn't know what to think of you, and knowing that you convinced my brother to live with us didn't help much either. I hate it when someone can tell us apart, sometimes, too. I guess I just made up reasons to not trust you. I'm sorry."

Halley smiled at this. "Apology accepted. I guess we're starting over?"

Hikaru smiled slightly. "Yeah."

Halley moved forward and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Hikaru blushed at the sudden contact.

"H-how did you figure out who I was, anyway?"

She pulled away from him and sat on her bed. "I have my ways." She smirked, before adding, "But I don't know if it'll work, anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_I Need To Know by Kris Allen_

_"Life's been blinding me  
From what I thought I'd see  
Is there clarity in this insanity? (Yeah)  
What's she want from me? (Yeah)_

I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know"

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

When Halley walked into the Host Club that Friday afternoon, the first thing she heard was Haruhi at a nearby table.

"Hey, Halley!" She said, signaling Halley to come to her table with her hand. After a long and dreadful private appointment with one of the crazy customers, she really needed a sane person to talk to.

"What's up, Haruhi?" Halley greeted while plopping into the seat across from Haruhi.

"Not much. Hey, I heard that Kyouya is still pissed about that food fight." Haruhi informed. "Apparently, it cost us more than he thought."

"Oh, really? That's too bad." Halley smirked at the news. She still thought that Kyouya deserved it. She could not say she did not see it coming, since karma was bound to come bite him in the ass at some point. Then, she realized that he was probably still pissed at her for kicking him in the balls the day before.

"Yeah, it is." Haruhi agreed. "So, how's life with the Hikaru and Kaoru? That's got to be interesting."

A small smile found its way to her lips. "You know, it's not that bad." Halley glanced at the two brothers, who were sitting on a couch while surrounded by teenage girls. "I enjoy their company."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile, too, so they both stared at Hikaru and Kaoru for a short moment. Apparently, their "Brotherly Love" act was about to begin.

"Ow!" Kaoru screamed as he suddenly put his cup of tea on the coffee table.

A few girls jumped, but then Hikaru suddenly stood up and leaned a little too close to Kaoru as he asked, "Kaoru! Are you okay?"

His eyes were looking at nothing other than Kaoru's, and as Kaoru stared back he replied, "The tea was so hot, it burnt my tongue. It hurts so much, Hikaru!" While saying this, he gripped Hikaru's sleeve.

"I'll save you, Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, his attention focused on his brother, alone. A few girls shrieked in delight, for they were going to witness another moment between the two brothers.

After seeing this, Halley chose to look away. Haruhi noticed this, so she asked why she looked so irked.

Halley's eyes were fixated on their table. She explained, "Don't get me wrong, I like the guys, but that 'Brotherly Love' act kind of bothers me."

"You mean you don't enjoy it like the other ladies?" Haruhi was intrigued by her new friend's reaction.

Halley looked uncomfortable. "It just looks nasty. I know it's an act, but it just looks _so _wrong, so I can't possibly find it adorable or amazing like the others do. Ugh, how could they just sit there and watch _twincest_?"

"We resent that!" Two voices yelled from behind her. Halley flinched. Of all the times for them to eavesdrop...

"Whatever, you guys. I think you're great and all that, but I'm just not a fan."

"Maybe we'll do our acts a little more often now, right, Kaoru?" Hikaru smirked. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Halley groaned outwardly, not bothering to hide her disdain.

"Hey, Lee-Chan! Are you sick?" Honey ran up and poked Halley, not bothering to wait for Mori, who was trailing close behind.

"No, Honey-Senpai," Kaoru answered with a mischievous grin on his face. "She's just a little distressed." After he said this, Kaoru and his brother Hikaru walked back to their customers.

Honey frowned for a slight second, before suddenly smiling brightly and saying, "Cheer up, Lee-Chan! It's the weekend now! Maybe you can come with us to the Ootori beach house, right, Takeshi?"

Mori just stood here, nodding. Honey approved of her, so Mori did not see a problem. He really just wanted his cousin to be happy.

Meanwhile, Halley raised an eyebrow at Mori's response. She could not help but feel a bit uneasy at his silent but intense presence. She needed to get used to his quiet nature.

Honey, on the other hand, had no problems like that. He enthusiastically jumped up and down. "Yay! You can come, Lee-Chan!

Haruhi seemed to have a look in her eyes that said, "I'm guessing you're going?" Halley just shrugged. She got plans for the entire weekend in a total of 20 seconds.

"Halley," a calm, deep voice said. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Halley sighed. _Way to ruin the mood, Kyouya._ While rising from her seat, Halley reluctantly replied, "Fine. But make it quick." Turning to Honey and the others, she gave them an apologetic wave as she followed Kyouya out of the room.

"So..." Kyouya started.

"If it's about me kicking you in the balls, don't bother trying to get me to apologize." Halley interrupted. She had a frown and was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

Kyouya cringed at the memory. While fixing his glasses, he coughed. "I didn't call you about _that._"

Halley raised an eyebrow. "My bad."

In response, Kyouya began, "I was wondering, do you know where we are in this fictional timeline of yours?"

Halley stopped tapping her foot. She thought for a moment, and then responded, "Honestly, I have no clue. I'm not even sure about whether we're in the manga or anime. I only recently began the manga, too. I only know what I found online."

"I was hoping that you would be able to tell me whether or not my future investments pay off." Halley frowned at the thought of them working together for a common goal, especially when he was not doing her any favors. Being a business associate with him would be_ terrible. _

"Well, I guess I want to know, too." Why didn't she ask Kaoru about this? "Hey, wait!" She suddenly yelled. "Why don't I just ask you questions and see if they already happened?"

Kyouya nodded. His notebook was flipped open to the next clean page, and his pen was in his hand. "Alright. Ask away."

"Hm," Halley hummed. "How did Tamaki find out Haruhi was a girl?"

Kyouya smirked at the thought. "The idiot walked in on her dressing."

She nodded. "And, now that I think of it, the twins wear green caps when playing "Which One Is Hikaru?" That means that we must be in the anime."

"How much do you know about the anime?" Kyouya questioned while jotting down a few notes.

"Well, the anime and manga have different time lines, but they are very similar. The anime is complete, too, so that's good. Oh, and to answer your question, I know A LOT about the anime. I must have re-watched it a dozen times."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Halley merely shrugged. "I like this anime a lot. Who wouldn't? There's comedy, decent animation, an awesome plot, and gorgeous guys. What else do you need?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Moving on. Ask some more questions. If it's an anime, you should be able to tell what episode we are living right now."

Ignoring his attitude, Halley nodded. "Has Haruhi gone to your house in Okinawa with the Host Club before?" She wondered as her thoughts drifted to her previous conversation.

To her surprise, Kyouya said yes.

They continued asking and answering questions, until Halley asked, "Has Honey-Senpai, uh, been forced to not eat sweets?"

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly. "Who would do that? That person would get killed!"

Halley smiled. "YES! I know where we are!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I had a PM asking about why there aren't any scenes in class, yet, so I thought I would explain it to all of you.**

**In one of the chapters, Halley says she will be starting school NEXT WEEK. She arrived there on Wednesday, and two days have passed, meaning that it is still Friday. If there are any more questions, feel free to ask!**

**NOTE: I am aware that they only went to Okinawa once in the anime, but it's not like the characters don't live their lives in between episodes, right?**

**NOTE 2: I used a Japanese word in this chapter because I thought it was kinda needed. It wouldn't make sense if it was in English. Don't worry, I won't do this too often, and I have a definition right here:**

**(okoru) - Always translated in dictionaries as "get angry" or "get mad."**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Billionare by Travie McCoy_

_"I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad._  
_Buy all of the things I never had._  
_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine._  
_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen._  
_Oh everytime I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights._  
_Yeah a different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare for when i'm a billionaire."_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"You know what episode we're in?" Kyouya speculated. "Which one?"

"I can't just tell you! That would ruin the episode. We aren't even in one, right now, anyway." Halley was still smiling. She had deduced that they were before episode 12. This was the episode that Honey was forbidden from eating sweets. She frowned as she remembered how upset Honey was, and made a note to herself to be more kind to him later.

"Wait, what?" Kyouya uttered. He was confused. How can you be in an anime but _not_ in one at the same time?

"Alright, I'll dumb it down for you, Kyouya." He frowned at this. "Well, like lots of shows, there are days that are in between episodes that don't really matter. My guess is that the next episode will occur sometime soon."

"Alright, then. Will you at least tell _me_ what happens?"

Halley scoffed. "I wouldn't tell you even if you _paid_ me. You'll know we're in an episode, though, when you see me smiling for no reason like an idiot."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"If that's it, I'm going to get ready for the trip." Halley informed as she walked towards the exit.

"What trip?" Kyouya asked.

When she heard this question, she abruptly stopped and turned around, revealing her smirk. "To your house in Okinawa, of course. You should expect the Host Club to make decisions without your consent, you know. Oh, and don't invite any customers."

**9:00 THAT NIGHT...**

"Did I ever mention how much I love private jets?" Halley yawned.

The Host club and Halley were aboard the Ootori's private jet, which was en route to Okinawa. Kyouya sat in the front row next to Tamaki, who had insisted on sitting next to Haruhi, while Mori and Honey sat in the row directly behind them. Honey, Usa-Chan in hand, was in his bright blue footed pajamas and taking a nap while leaning on Mori. The following row revealed the twins. Kaoru was looking out the window while Hikaru was listening to his IPod with his eye lids closed. The final occupied row had Halley and Haruhi, who was still under the guise of a male. She had a black hoodie and jeans on, while Halley had chosen to wear grey sweats. It was not very appealing, but she didn't care.

"No," Haruhi replied. "But who doesn't?" They both smiled softly at each other.

"True." The truth was that Okinawa wasn't that far away, but the boys, being the "Rich bastards" they were, insisted on a private jet. (By the boys, I mean Tamaki, Honey, and the twins.)

"I'm happy that you decided on Ouran, by the way. When are your parents supposed to come to Japan?" Haruhi wondered.

Halley broke eye contact. "Well—"

"She doesn't know." Kaoru interrupted. He had turned around from his seat and was eavesdropping the whole time.

Haruhi frowned. "No, really, Kaoru, it's okay for you to listen to our conversations." Her voice was even, and overflowing with sarcasm. "How do you know that, anyway?"

"She lives with me. Duh?" Kaoru retorted. His nonchalant attitude made this lie a lot more believable.

Halley looked at Kaoru, silently thanking him. Kaoru merely nodded and then turned his head around to gaze out the window again.

**INSIDE THE OOTORI BEACH HOUSE...**

Everyone was assigned rooms, and Kyouya, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori had retreated to them for the night. Halley, Haruhi, and the twins were all in the twins' room, deep in conversation.

"HA!" Halley yelled. "I knew that I was right about your taste in music, Hikaru!" The twins were sitting on their beds, while the girls were on the couches close by. "Look at this, Haruhi: Simple Plan, Rage Against the Machine, the Offspring! Score: Halley: 1, Hikaru 0!"

Hikaru frowned, having no choice but to admit defeat. He then sat up straight and pointed his finger at the girl. He avowed, in a serious voice, "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!"

Halley and Haruhi rolled their eyes. "Seriously, Hikaru," Haruhi sighed. "How many times has that line been said?"

"Way too much," Kaoru replied. Halley agreed.

"That's because that line is awesome!" Hikaru argued, frowning.

"Whatever you say, Okoru-kun." Haruhi teased.

Hikaru was confused by this, but he blushed anyway. "What?"

"Your music is too angry, don't you think?" They exchanged playful banter with each other for a few minutes.

Halley got up and signaled Kaoru to the door. He got the message, and they both snuck away, closing the door behind them.

"Why did I just sneak away from my own room?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"Because I thought they needed to be alone for a while." Halley reasoned. "We weren't even in the conversation, anyway. Let's talk in my room." Her room, conveniently enough, was the one across the hall. They entered and closed the door behind them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kaoru wondered.

"Yeah, sure." Halley was sitting next to Kaoru on the couch.

"Does Hikaru wind up with Haruhi?"

There was silence. Halley opened her mouth to respond, and then closed it abruptly. She looked at the floor, and then turned to Kaoru.

"I know I said I don't want to alter the timeline, but I'll tell you anyway, because I trust you. You cannot tell _anybody,_ obviously." Kaoru nodded slowly, with a serious expression.

Halley sighed. "Well, no, he does not. I'm not sure, but I think they date for a while during the manga. However, after talking with Kyouya—"

"You talked with Kyouya? Like an actual conversation?" Kaoru was appalled. "After kicking him in the balls?"

Halley was slightly annoyed. "Yes, Kaoru. He was curious about what was going to happen in the future, and we decided that we're right before episode 12 of the anime." She then had a sad expression, feeling bad that Honey would be in pain, soon.

"You're pretty upset over him not getting together with her. What, did you like the pairing?" Kaoru teased.

"Shut up!" Halley yelled while blushing. She grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at his face.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop. But, wait, they dated in the manga? That's so weird!"

"Yeah, I know, but I haven't read that part yet, so I don't know how he did it. They don't date in the anime, but you had put them on a 'date,'"

Kaoru sighed. "So, who does Haruhi wind up with?"

"She winds up with Tamaki in the manga. It's an open ending in the anime, but I think it's sort of implied that she'll choose him."

"So, he has a chance?" Kaoru theorized.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't let that change your actions from everything you did in the anime."

"Alright. I'll try." Kaoru agreed, enthusiastic. "Hey, am I awesome in the anime?"

Halley smirked. "Oh, yeah. Pretty epic, if you ask me."

Kaoru laughed.

"But then again, it depends on the fan girl, like it does here. You wouldn't believe how many girls dream about being paired up with Kyouya or Mori!" She laughed.

Kaoru's mouth dropped open. "_What?_"

She shrugged it off. "What can I say? Kyouya's one of the bad guys. Every girl has a fantasy of being the one girl who can change a mean guy's whole outlook on things. And as for Mori, even I have a soft spot for the guy. He's the silent and mysterious one, you know_?" I probably shouldn't have said that much, _Halley thought afterwards. _These are his friends, after all._

Needless to say, Kaoru was kind of creeped out, but he still listened to Halley's explanation.

"It really is weirder than here, though. I can understand a real guy being stalked by girls with crushes, but the fan girls in my world are idolizing a _drawing_. A_ fictional_ character."

The two of them shivered. "How about everyone else?"

Halley thought for a moment. "Well, Haruhi's a girl, so I'm skipping her. Honey is like a perfect little brother, so not many people would like to be paired up with them. They only want to give him a hug and play with him, you know?"

"I get that." Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah." Halley said.

"So?" Kaoru addressed, impatient.

"So what?" Halley feigned innocence.

"How about me and Hikaru?"

"Oh, fine, you caught me. I told you about everyone else, anyway. If you blackmail me with this, I _will _hunt you down and kill you." She glared at him, and then moved on when she saw his intimidated expression. "I think you guys have the most fans of all. There are many girls who wouldn't mind being paired with the understanding, mature Kaoru, or the emotional, caring Hikaru. And, honestly, you guys are my favorites. Don't ask why, 'cause I don't know."

Kaoru had a content smug, and then added, "You did kinda freeze when you first saw us. You couldn't move when we went close to you, at first, either. I should've known."

Halley blushed. "Shut up!" She laughed.

"Hey, wait," Kaoru stopped her. "If we're your favorites, then why don't you like the twincest?"

Halley faked a gag. "That's nasty. But, just so you know, there are way too many people who think you and Hikaru should be together for real in real life." She and Kaoru shuddered. "Not cool."

"Alright, I've had enough. I'm going to bed. Bye!" Kaoru got up and left, waving at Halley, who said good-bye as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Filler Chapter. You can skip this if you want. **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_This Afternoon by Nickelback_

_"Better hang on if you're tagging along_  
_'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning_  
_Nothing wrong with going all night long_  
_Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta_

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends_  
_Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again_  
_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon"_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

It was 11 AM. The sun was shining all over the scorching hot beach, and the fresh, bright-colored sand was burning everyone's feet. There was not a cloud in the sky, so they were left with a bright blue sky that only had seagulls flying around.

Happy to see that summer had returned so quickly, Halley took the opportunity to sit under the umbrella with Haruhi and enjoy another book. Her bright blue tankini was hugging her body in all of the right places. It wasn't too flashy, but not too conservative, either. Haruhi, unfortunately, couldn't swim because everyone still thought that Halley thought she was a male. Instead, she wore a white T-shirt and red shorts.

Even though she was in the middle of her book, Halley couldn't help but peek at the boys playing volleyball nearby. Mori, Honey, and Hikaru were competing against Kaoru, Kyouya, and Tamaki. (Kyouya looked like he was dragged in to situation, though.) Half a dozen hot guys without shirts? It's no wonder she couldn't help herself!

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Haruhi commented.

Flinching, she turned to face Haruhi and replied, "Oh, yeah! I'm just great. I just need to go dip my feet in the water for a bit." After folding the corner of her current page, Halley slowly got up. After feeling the intense heat from the sand she stepped on, she began running as fast as she could toward the cool water.

Noticing this, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, and decided to follow. "Hey! Where are you two going! We were winning!" Tamaki angrily hollered to the two boys. They didn't seem fazed.

It was quite an amusing scene to Haruhi, who was watching on the side. Halley was unknowingly being followed the the water by the twins, who are being chased down by Tamaki. Not wanting to miss out on the action, Honey dragged Mori along to the water, too. Being the odd man out, Kyouya, glad to be out of that exhausting game, sat down and stared at the waves, which were moving ever so slowly.

Halley felt the cool water on her feet, and relaxed. _That feels so good._ However, her peace was short lasted. The twins abruptly picked her up and ran further into the water. "What the f-"

_Splash!_ The surprised girl was now shivering. "You guys suck!" The twins merely stuck their tongues out and then smirked in victory.

_Splash! Splash! More people?_ Hikaru turned around after hearing someone else. _Boom!_ He and Tamaki collided, causing both of them to writhe in pain.

It was now Halley's turn to smirk. "That, my friend, is something I would like to call Karma. And let me tell you, Karma just bit you in the ass!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Filler Chapter. You can skip this if you want. **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Amazed by Lonestar_

_"I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you"_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Contrary to how they arrived, the Host Club and Halley decided to go back home separately on Sunday. Honey and Mori had decided to leave early that morning to see their family again and practice their martial arts. Their limo came for them just as Kyouya's private jet had come for him. Needless to say, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. There were numbers that needed crunching and business to be handled.

The twins and Halley had a limo as well, and it came right before Tamaki's. Haruhi, who had no limo or private jet, decided to take the subway, but Tamaki refused. Naturally, he offered to have her ride in his private jet.

"Really, Senpai, that's unnecessary," Haruhi affirmed, walking away.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki refused, suddenly running in front of her. Then, a look of terror appeared on his face. "There's no way that I'm letting my daughter travel by herself in those nasty, burglar-filled subways!"

Haruhi sighed at his overactive imagination. As she touched his shoulder, she assured Tamaki. "You're worrying too much, Senpai. I'll be fine."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and then had an idea. "Okay! You can go, but I must accompany you!"

Shaking her head, Haruhi began, "You don't-"

"Yes!" Tamaki interupted, confidance in his voice. "When those burglars come for you, I will be right beside you to save the day!"

**TAMAKI INNER MIND THEATER...**

_"Ah! It's a burglar! Save me, Senpai!" Haruhi said, grabbing Tamaki's sleeve._

_"Have no fear, Haruhi, I'm here to save the day" Without another word, Tamaki gave the nearby burglar a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him unconscious. What proceeded was a burst of applause from everyone on the subway, who had watched the entire robbery._

_Tamaki basked in the positive response from the crowd, but still acted modest. "That was amazing, Senpai" Haruhi exclaimed, suddenly hugging him. "I was so scared."_

_Accepting the hug, Tamaki merely smiled smugly._

**END TAMAKI INNER MIND THEATER...**

Now full of excitement, Tamaki yelled toward his private jet driver, saying that a ride from him would be unnecessary. Immediately afterwards, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and started running down the street. Haruhi's eyes widened slightly at the sudden movement.

Tamaki abruptly stopped. Turning to Haruhi with a clueless expression that Haruhi found annoying yet adorable, he asked, "Where's the Subway?"

**LATER, WHEN TAMAKI AND HARUHI ARE SITTING ON THE SUBWAY...**

"I can't believe people actually ride on this everyday!" Tamaki exclaimed, which earned him confused glances from the others in the train. "It's so filthy!"

"It was your choice to come here, Senpai," Haruhi countered. Suddenly tired, Haruhi leaned her head back on the window behind her and yawned. "Now, be quiet for a while, okay? Thanks to you and the others, I wasn't able to go back to my room and fall asleep until late last night." Tamaki watched silently as Haruhi slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing kept getting slower and slower, until she went into a deep sleep.

Tamaki, on the other hand, decided to look at his surroundings more. _It isn't everyday that I can be in a place with so many commoners_, he thought.

He noticed the lights that they were quickly passing, which lit up the tunnel. Looking downward, Tamaki couldn't help but feel disgusted when he saw all of the mud on the floor. Suddenly feeling thankful that he had maids, he maid a mental note to give them all raises.

All of a sudden, Tamaki felt a gentle warmth suddenly make its presence on his right shoulder. Blushing slightly, he turned his head to the right and saw that Haruhi had leaned her head on him. The nearby "aaws" and "oohs" only made him blush harder. He didn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it, though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Side note: I had someone ask me a good question: Will "How Halley got there" be discussed? Yes, it will. All in due time, my friends. As they say, "Patience is a virtue." I think.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Pain by Three Days Grace_

_"Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand."_

* * *

**Chapter 15****:**

Monday passed by pretty quickly for Halley. Before she knew it she found herself quietly reading at one of the tables in the Host Club after school. Most of the Host Club had decided to do other activities requiring little too no sound, as well. It was, in fact, Honey's nap time. Waking him up (or Kyouya, for that matter) was like a death sentence.

Accompanying Halley at her table was Kyouya and the silent Mori. Mori, who was reading a book of his own, always made sure Honey was visible to him. Halley was able to see Mori looking in the corner of his eye to the bed where Honey slept. His eye slightly twitched when he saw Honey moving, but relaxed when he saw him move to a more comfortable position.

Kyouya was typing away on his keyboard, like usual. It seemed like a completely normal day, up until when Halley had a feeling of Déjà vu. Looking up from her novel, she glanced at Tamaki, who was humming softly to himself while walking toward a table with a cup of tea. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was at the table he was headed toward: Honey's Usa-Chan.

Her mind traced this moment back to the time in episode 12. Honey was in for a world of hurt.

Tamaki, who had yet to notice the beloved Usa-Chan, turned his head to see Haruhi attemping to make a miraculous escape from the twins chasing her. There were a lot of crazy and stupid things that they tried forcing her to do, but this was one of the worst ones. Just one glance at the bunny costume had sent Haruhi running.

"Come on, Haruhi, it's not that bad!" Kaoru called from behind her.

"You won't even have to wear it for that long!" Hikaru mischievously agreed. He secretly reminded himself to get the camera so they could take pictures. That way, it would be more... permanent.

"I refuse!" Haruhi yelled, suddenly cutting off Tamaki from his destination.

Confused, Tamaki continued along his merry way. Suddenly, though, the twins bumped into him in the middle of their chase. "Outta our way, King!" They called, not bothering to wait for a response. The next thing they heard was a cup being dropped on the table. It wasn't any old table, though. _Of course not,_ the frustrated Tamaki thought. _That would be too easy..._ It was the table with Honey's Usa-Chan on it.

Halley, who was staring the whole entire time, suddenly put down her book. Against her own will, she began to smile. Sure, she felt guilty about it, but the situation was quite humorous. Who would have thought that Usa-Chan was ruined this way?

The other two at the table stared at her and wondered just what had shifted her attitude. Mori slightly shook his head and returned to glaring at Tamaki, whereas Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her. It was as if he had asked a silent question that only she would understand. With a single raise of an eyebrow, he wordlessly asked her, _is this one of those "episodes?"_

After calming down, Halley nodded. "Yeah."

Without uttering another word, Halley listened intently to the Host Club's banter. By the time Honey woke up, Halley's eyes had begun to sting from the amount of time she had been staring. After rubbing her eyes, she witnessed first-hand the glare of an angry Honey. It was certainly too scary and unfamiliar to her. It was ... indescribable. She was forever scarred.

... And just like that, it was gone. Boy, was Mori a miracle worker.

**LATER ON...**

There was a disturbance. Something was not normal. The Host Club had been joyful and quite exciting, but it suddenly became eerily silent. Halley and the others turned their heads to Honey. One of his cheeks were puffy and red. Honey's eyes were tearing up and it looked like he was about to cry. Honey's cavity was starting to really get bad.

"It's a cavity, isn't it?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," the stoic Mori replied.

"It's nothing," Honey choked out desperately. While rubbing his cheek, he commented, "I'm fine."

"Tamaki," Mari said emotionlessly.

As if he were given an order, Tamaki nodded. "I understand." He announced the temporary ban of snacks.

"No, Takashi!" Honey "I don't want snacks to be forbidden... It... It doesn't hurt!"

As if he did not hear him, Mori merely grabbed Honey's leftover cake and walked away. Honeys' eyes began tearing up. "It's my cake!"

Mori froze for a second before turning around and countering, "It's forbidden."

That's when Halley had to take action. She could not just sit there and leave Honey helpless and distressed any longer. She suddenly stood up and walked over to Honey, who had gotten out of his seat to chase after his precious cake. Without saying anything, Halley merely grabbed his hand and slowly led him to the couch.

She sat behind him and wordlessly had him lean his head on her shoulder. As if she had done it many times before, Halley raised her hand and started patting his head. "There, there, Honey," Halley assured. "It's gonna be okay."

Honey sniffled and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he began to cry. Halley could feel the hot tears be absorbed into her shirt, but she tried to ignore it. She just let him sit there and sob.

The rest of the room watched in awe as Halley comforted Honey. Hikaru stared at Halley and Honey. This was a whole new side of Halley that he had yet to see. Where had this caring, maternal figure come from? Had she always been there? Why had he not noticed it? Did he like it?

After dismissing those questions, Hikaru noticed everyone doing the same thing he was. This was a whole new experience for the whole host club all-together. There really was no mother figure or anything of the sort for the little group of theirs. Haruhi was not very comforting as all, and the word "Mommy" really did not describe Kyouya very well. Could they get used to this? Or is this new character only a "once in a blue moon" kind of thing?

That's what Hikaru thought.

Honey and Halley either did not mind the stares or did not even notice them. It was as if he were a child who had lost his mother. Then again, that was just what Honey needed at that moment, was it not?


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Falling In by Lifehouse_

_"Every time I see your face_  
_My heart goes off on a high speed chase_  
_Now don't be scared, it's only love_  
_Baby, that we're falling in"_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

"No, math, I don't care about what the value of X is!" Halley screamed that night while doing her homework at the dining room table. She felt the sudden desire to punch someone but settled with slamming her fist on the table. The twins (who were also seated there) jumped at the sudden outburst. Their homework had been fairly easy for them, and they were almost done.

"You need to calm down," commented Hikaru, who received two sharp daggers as a response in the form of a glare. He was seated directly across from Halley, while Kaoru was next to both of them at the head of the table. "Alright, sorry for stating the obvious!"

"Anyway," Kaoru changed the subject. "Why are you having so much trouble? You're great at all the other subjects and have no problems with those!"

"Those are easy. Math is hard. At least, since they started using letters. That's just not right!" She shouted in despair.

Shaking his head, Hikaru merely said, "That's one of the easiest ones!"

Pointing a finger at him in accusation, Halley replied, "Ha! That's easy for you to say, Mr. I'm-So-Smart-And-Always-Get-A's-In-Math!"

"Well, this conversation is great and all," Kaoru interrupted, "but I've got to go." He got up out of his chair and walked toward Hikaru's side of the room.

Confused, Hikaru and Halley looked up at him. "Why?" Halley asked.

The grinning Kaoru merely winked at Halley while leaning on Hikaru's chair, saying, "Research."

She quickly caught on. Lately, The duo have been searching through books in the Hitachiin library and such to see if anything could bring Halley back to where she came from. So far, nothing has turned up, but they are still trying.

"Okay, cool. Let me know if you find anything. I'll probably come upstairs and help you out later when I'm done with this."

Hikaru, on the sidelines, was confused. He was still not clued in on Halley's predicament, but their odd behavior was making him suspicious.

Just as he was about to ask, Kaoru distracted him from his thoughts. "Hey, Hikaru, you're a genius when it comes to math, maybe you can help her out!"

As Kaoru exited, Halley's eyes lit up. "That's right! You're a wiz at math and science! You can help me out!"

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

After explaining the entire chapter to Halley, she had confidently picked up the pencil and looked at the next question. Hikaru smiled to himself. It felt good to actually be of use to someone. Knowing that he was smarter than Halley in Math was a comforting thought, too. He might actually be pretty good at this…

Halley's smile faltered. "Wait, what?"

Hikaru just started ripping the hair out of his head.

"This is really just sad! You can't possibly be this slow!"

"Hey!" Halley exclaimed. Rather than using her pencil to answer some problems, Halley put it behind her ear so that she could punch him in the shoulder. "Don't be mean to me!"

Hikaru frustration turned into amusement and he grinned. "But it's just way too easy!"

"Tch, no wonder Kaoru is the nicer twin!" She joked.

"I resent that. What's up with you two anyway?" Hikaru wondered.

"What do you mean?" Halley asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't act stupid. Something's going on between you two. What project are you guys getting 'research' for?"

_Huh, so the guy actually noticed_, Halley thought. "Nothing gets passed you, Sherlock."

"Yep."

"I'll spare you the details and just say it's a side project."

"O-_kay_," the hesitant Hikaru said.

"Let's get back to work," she suggested.

"Alright," Hikaru responded. Without thinking about it, Hikaru lifted his hand and grabbed the pencil from behind Halley's ear just as she was going to grab it, too.

They were frozen for a moment- she with her hand on the pencil and he with his hand on hers. They both looked up into each other's eyes and didn't move. Time stood still. That is, until Hikaru suddenly pulled back, blushing.

After they both quietly muttered sorry, Hikaru and Halley distanced themselves and turned to the side to hide their blush.

Hikaru scolded himself in his head. He normally would not act like that.

Halley was still affected by the weird moment. She was kind of in a daze, but she quickly snapped herself out of it. She reminded herself that the boy had a crush on Haruhi and moved on.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz_

_"Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me"_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" Halley hollered when she heard her visitors knocking. She was wide awake and had already changed her clothes and brushed her hair. Halley was sitting on her bed, which was already made, reading a book on the history of Japan.

In came two of the maids, dressed in their traditional blue and white maid outfits. They had long, dark hair and those weren't the only similarities between the two that stood before her. They shared an identical blasé look on their faces that never faltered even once in the time that she had been there.

Halley still wasn't quite used to the depressed atmosphere every time they entered the room. _The maids back home were so happy and friendly_, she thought.

"Breakfast is ready, ma'am." The two maids said glumly.

Halley's eye twitched as she replied, "Great! I'll be right out!"

They retreated and proceeded to go wake up the twins, who were probably sleeping like a pair of babies.

Halley went outside in the hall a few moments later, and flinched as she heard Hikaru yell in the twin's room. Surprised, she rushed into their room, hoping nothing had happened to them. What she saw, though, was not something she was necessarily prepared for.

_Two… identical… shirtless… b..._ Her mouth dropped as she saw the stunning scene: Hikaru and Kaoru were in their bed, shirtless, and had eyes open wide like a deer in head lights. Hikaru was holding a cell phone, clearly distraught. Kaoru was rubbing his eyes, as if he just woke up.

"Whoa! That wasn't called for!" Hikaru yelled, not ready for her sudden entrance. "And you say that _I_ need to knock?"

Snapping out of her daze, Halley frowned at Hikaru's words. "Hey, what else am I supposed to do when I hear someone screaming? What happened, anyway?"

"Well… Haruhi's missing…"

"My precious daughter!" Tamaki's voice was still screaming over the phone, which made the three of them flinch. He proceeded to babble some nonsense and continue the conversation with the others on the phone (Honey, Mori, Kyouya, and the twins).

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it." Halley said, much to the twin's surprise. Hikaru gave her a sideways glance, whereas Kaoru gave her a questioning look. Halley merely pointed toward the brain in her head in a comedic fashion, which was supposed to tell Kaoru something like _I know about this already._

"My lord," Hikaru spoke, "Your voice is way too loud. Just call her cell phone."

"Cell phone? Like Haruhi would _possess _such a thing?" Tamaki screamed. Halley laughed to herself.

While Tamaki started babbling on about another one of his theories, Kyouya calmly said "Pardon the interruption of your dramatic paranoia, but Haruhi is in Karuizowa right now."

"Karuizowa?" Halley said, playing dumb.

"Yeah, it's this tourist attraction! Mostly rich people are there, though…" Honey explained over the phone.

Tamaki must have been as dumbstruck as he sounded. "Haruhi… bankrupt… got kidnapped… Karuizowa?" He was in a daze.

"Calm down already!" Kyouya said, annoyed. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded at the same time, though Halley wondered why they did so when they could not see them over the phone.

"Yeah! And call us back later. We're done with this conversation." Hikaru said to the others.

"Bye!" The two said as they hung up.

"Geez, the first thing in the morning, too…" Kaoru complained exasperatedly. "Well, we'll see you at breakfast, Halley."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you're in our room and we need to change? That is, unless you want to stick around for that…" Hikaru and Kaoru tempted.

"I'll pass. I don't need to be let down at 8 AM." She winked.

"… Hey!" They yelled.

"Just stating the facts, boys." She winked. "Oh, and I hope this teaches you to listen to me more."

"And what am I supposed to learn from this, exactly?" Hikaru questioned.

"Not to come into people's rooms unannounced, of course!"

Kaoru face-palmed as if right on cue.

"Tch, whatever." Hikaru said, suddenly not in the room to joke around.

"Alright…" Halley said. An awkward silence followed.

"Things aren't the same without our toy here, huh…" Hikaru said seriously to his brother, as if Halley was not even in the room.

Kaoru sent a curious glance in his brother's direction. His face brightened when he came up with a wonderful idea. "Hey! We should visit her in Karuizowa!"

Hikaru's spirits lifted. "Let's do it! I'll call the King after breakfast. Knowing him, he came up with the same idea after we hung up." He laughed.

"Great idea, guys! I guess I'll see you guys downstairs, then!" Halley bid them farewell and left.


	17. Chapter 17

**The only other episodes I will be using in the story, in case you want to freshen your memory by watching those episodes, is 16, 17, 20, and 21. Any errors? Let me know. Comment and review!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Thunder by Boys Like Girls:_

_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder"_

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

The group went to Karuizawa as planned. Of course, this did not happen without a little bit of chaos…

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Uh… Why is Haruhi in a dress?" Halley asked curiously. Nobody but Kaoru and Kyouya are aware that Halley knows Haruhi's a girl, so she still needed to act surprised._

_The rest of the host club was suddenly panicking, and looking for an easy way to avoid the question. "Uh… Uh… Uh… Uh…"Tamaki was at a loss for words._

_"I'm sure that her boss requires her to wear that for a uniform." Kyouya covered for them. The rest of the host club breathed a sigh of relief._

**END FLASHBACK**

Their arrival was sudden and unexpected, so Haruhi was not prepared. She was working for her father's friend while her father was away. Not to mention the fact that Haruhi wanted to get_away _from the Host Club for a while…

At any rate, they all wanted to stay there with Haruhi, despite the fact that they all had houses in that area. Hikaru and Kaoru came up with an ingenious plan: have a contest to decide who stays with Haruhi! They had to work there and be the most "refreshing" or something along those lines.

Honey was too cute, and Mori would be a contender if he was interested in winning (He was only in the competition for Honey). Kyouya was not interested, so that left the twins and Tamaki. While the twins were breezing by, Tamaki was struggling.

Kyouya, Haruhi, and Halley were debating this outside when Halley suddenly widened her eyes and searched the yard. the confused Kyouya and Haruhi did not comment, but merely looked for what had suddenly caught her interest. _How could I have forgotten about this?_

Out in the yard, for everyone to see, was Mori, chopping wood for some unkown reason without a shirt. _And boy, was this a "refreshing" view, indeed..._

Halley suddenly turned dreamy eyed, and leaned against her hand while her arm was supported by the table she and Kyouya were sitting at.

After coughing, the other two continued their conversation. A little while later, Hikaru and Kaoru showed up.

"So in the end… we're the winners?" The two of them said, finishing each other's sentence. Snapping out of her Mori-Daze, she turned her attention to the twins, only to succumb to her fan-girlish mood that day. _Oh, God, I love when they do that…_ Halley thought to herself. Shaking her head, Halley said to herself, _this isn't the right time to go all fan-girl mode on them…_

The group discussed sleeping arrangements for if the twins won and then changed the subject to how the twins are always together.

Halley had a sudden realization. "Hey, wait a minute! Where would I stay when… _if_ you guys won?"

Kaoru smirked to himself, noticing the slip.

"That's true," Kyouya replied. "It's not like you can stay in their house alone."

Haruhi gave sweat-drop at his comment, while Halley blushed.

"Well, will that room fit three beds? We can bring two beds from our summer house."

"No, that won't work," Haruhi replied. "You'll have a hard enough time fitting one inside there."

"No worries, guys, I might just wind up…" Halley stopped in the middle of her sentence. _It would sound weird if I said 'I'll just bunk with Haruhi…' who, to me, at least, is supposed to be a guy. I should have just said that I knew she was a girl from the beginning…_

While the rest were awaiting a response, Halley scratched the back of her neck. "Um… Uh… I'll… sleep on the floor?"

The twins looked at each other and then at Halley. "Come on, we can't let you do that!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You're a girl!"

"Not one of your best ideas…" Kyouya commented. Halley sent a glare in his direction

"We wouldn't let you sleep on the floor." Hikaru agreed.

"They would be awful hosts otherwise." Kyouya added.

"It's fine, guys. As long as the twins don't snore, I don't care."

Kyouya snickered and the twins sighed in defeat.

Halley remembered the following morning when Kaoru wound up sleeping on the floor because Hikaru moved around when he slept, so she pulled Kaoru off to the side after the conversation ended and warned him about Hikaru's restlessness while sleeping. Kaoru nodded and said that he would sleep on the side against the wall to prevent any aches and pains the following morning.

The rest of the day followed the episodes story line. It of course resulted in the twins winning and a cut on Kaoru's cheek, but other than that there was not any irregular mishaps.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_It's Been a While by Staind_

_And it's been a while  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been a while since I first saw you  
And it's been a while since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been a while since I could call you_

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

It was a brand new day in Karuizawa.

Halley yawned and stretched in her bed on the floor of the twin's room. They called it a bed, but it was really just a few layered blankets and a pillow next to the twin's bed. The bright light from the windows bounced off of the pale blue walls, stinging her eyes a bit. She rolled over, so comfortable in her makeshift bed that she almost refused to get up. She unexpectedly bumped into something large and warm, though. Something even more surprising was the fact that it yawned, too. Apparently, Hikaru had wound up falling off the bed that night. His left arm and leg were hanging on the floor, but the rest of him was on Halley's temporary bed. In Halley's opinion, it was too close for comfort.

She screamed so loud that it made the other two Hikaru and Kaoru jump. The blushing girl clung to her blanket and kicked Hikaru to the floor. Still uneasy, she hit the poor twin with a pillow using all of her might.

"Get." Whack. "Away." Whack. "From." Whack. "Me." Whack. "You." Whack. "Freaking." Whack. "_Pervert!_" Whack.

"Ow! Okay, I get it! S-stop it!" Hikaru yelled. He did not get it at first, since he had just woken up, but he managed to fit the pieces together and blushed, too. "My bad! My bad!"

**LATER...**

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Hikaru said as the three of them walked downstairs.

"You owe me, big time. Keep to yourself, you pig!" Halley exclaimed, refusing to look in his direction.

"I didn't mean to... do that! It was an _accident!_" Halley listened to these familiar words and fumed. Instead of Kaoru getting mad, she was the one pissed off that morning. She instantly regretted doing Kaoru a favor.

"Just... give me some space." Halley said when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'll get over it in a while." She walked over to one of the few empty tables and took a seat. It was right by the door and had a good view of the outside. She sat there awkwardly by herself while the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki talked among themselves at a larger table across the room. They cast a few weird glances in her direction, but eventually got immersed in what Halley presumed was a stupid conversation. She was right: Tamaki sulked in the corner a few minutes later.

A few chimes jingled as the door opened, signaling that someone had arrived. Halley curiously watched a boy walk in with a big box shouting "Good morning! Arai groceries, here!"

The brown haired boy had what looked like a towel hanging over his shoulders and a light blue baseball cap. His looks were average. He was nothing special, really.

Misuzu Sonoda, the owner of the pension Haruhi was working at, rushed over. Halley shivered. He was a cross-dresser, like Haruhi's dad. In fact, they were good friends. This made it all the weirder.

"Good morning to _you!_" Sonoda greeted. "A working boy, eh? A high schooler?" He asked with his finger resting on his chin in thought.

"Yes, Mam," the boy replied. "I'm helping out at my uncle's shop for the summer."

"How refreshing!" He screamed, creeping out a few onlookers. "Haruhi? Will you put this in the refrigerator for me?"

"Okay!" She agreed. When the two of them made eye contact, the boy's blue cap dropped to the floor.

"Haruhi? As in... Haruhi Fujioka?" `The boy asked slowly.

"Uh, hey, Arai..." The confused girl said.

While the hosts' mouths dropped in shock in the the background, Halley shook her head. She should have realized they were in an episode sooner! And it's a very dramatic one, at that.

**LATER...**

Halley laughed to herself as the host club chatted with Arai. They discussed his old crush on Haruhi and how when he finally had the guts to ask her out, she rejected him even though she did not know it. Hikaru was being as moody as ever and made quite a few rude comments.

_Hey, Hikaru,_ Halley thought to herself, _your jealousy is showing. _The girl had somewhat recovered from the earlier incident after all of the light-hearted conversation and funny stories. Hikaru's little outbursts had begun to get on her nerves, though. He was being so rude to a person he did not even know. It was a shame, Arai seemed like a sweet boy.

Everyone but the twins gathered at a table together, discussing Haruhi and Arai's old middle school days. Nostalgia's a funny thing, isn't it?

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called. He invited them over, hoping they would enjoy hearing about Haruhi's middle school days as much as he was.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," He harshly replied. "Man, how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in sitting around and talking about somebody's past? I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize Haruhi wants nothing to do with him? She's got plenty of friends, so she doesn't need _you_ around, get it?"

_Smack!_

The rest of the room became silent.

"That's not something for you to decide, Hikaru!" the normally calm Haruhi reprimanded. She had had enough. Halley could understand this. She would not just stand back and watch someone insult an old friend like that. "I'm not going to tolerate you insulting my friends anymore. You got that?"

Hikaru's bangs hid the surprise in his eyes has he stared at the floor, frozen. Did that really happen? "But why... why should anyone else matter to you?"

He slammed the bar and jumped off the bar stool. Now towering over Haruhi, he yelled, "I thought we were your friends? Are we your friends or aren't we?"

His face red, he did not wait for a reply as he ran towards the stairs. he ignored his brother's calls telling him to wait for him, and a little while later, the people downstairs heard a door slam.

Tamaki frowned. "There world is still so small... what a shame."


	19. Chapter 19

**Odd chapter, in my opinion. I had an idea of where I wanted the plot to go all along, but I didn't think it would sound this weird. Hehe. :) Hope you guys like it. :P ****Oh, by the way, that _is_ a real chant. I googled "magic chants" and tried looking for a short, creepy one. Dunno if it is just a made up one or ****whatever, but it did the job.**

**I've been receiving comments about how my chapters are too short, and I must say, I agree. This one is short like the rest of them, too. :( It's a big problem of mine, and I intend to improve my writing style. I apologize for those that are bothered by this and I hope to maybe combine chapters together after the story is finished to lessen the number of chapters. **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There would have been romance by now and I would have been rolling in money instead of typing a story on FF._

* * *

_Falling Down by Atreyu_

_"I'm falling down, falling down, falling down..._  
_It's in your head, all the voices mistaken_  
_(Shake it off! shake it off!)_  
_We're all dying in the end." _

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

"Today's gonna suck." Halley complained as the group of boys around her glared and motioned for her to shut up. Haruhi and Hikaru were on their little date around town and the rest of them were spying.

She inwardly groaned at the thought of stalking the two of them as they spent their day having fun with each other. Why should _she_ not be the one having fun? It would be a waste of a vacation to just follow them around all day. She knew what it was going to be like, anyway: initially awkward, then the two would warm up to each other, then it would abruptly end with rain, thunder, and tears.

"You know what?" She asked, only to be hushed by several boys at once. "I'm going to just hang out back in Sonoda's pension. Bye!"

She found her way back to where they were staying and walked up to her, Hikaru, and Kaoru's room. She sat on her "bed" and took out her IPod, grateful that it had internet connection. She mostly spent a large part of the day listening to music and watching funny YouTube videos. She spent the other part mapping out the plot of Ouran in her head in an attempt to come up with an answer of why she was there in the first place. It still made no sense to her.

She kept coming up with dead ends and irrational solutions. It would help if she could remember what she was doing before she got sent there, but Haley just couldn't recall anything useful. All that popped up were random faces and events, mostly from her old high school.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, her head started throbbing. It was as if the whole host club were taking turns hitting her head with a huge mallet. She winced. Her hands found their way to her head of hair and tightly gripped her scalp. She let out a short, panicked cry and rolled over onto the floor.

Now in a fetal position, Halley felt tears coming to her eyes from all of the pain. A wave of old memories came rushing back to her, in short bursts and in random order.

**FLASHBACK(S)...**

_"I've got to go, mom," Halley said to her mother over the phone as she approached her front door. "I need to go to school."_

_It was a nice home with a handful of bedrooms and lots of extravagant decor thanks to her mother. Her house had a heated pool, large kitchen with granite counter-tops and steel appliances, and all those other things that average people found to be "unnecessary." It was not as large as the Hitachiin's mansion, but it was by no means average, either._

_It was a shame that Halley did not get to see her parents in her house as often as she liked. The two were often very busy and left her on her own in a house full of many things to do, but no one to share it with. That is, if you don't count the occasional maid or cleaning lady._

_"Alright, then, dear," Her mother sweetly responded._

_"Oh, and I might not make it to dinner, I'm staying after school for a club."_

_"That's fine, honey. Your father and I have work 'till late again, today." Halley frowned at this._

Flash!

_"Uh, hi." Halley greeted a boy who stood in the way of her and a few friends at a hallway in school. He appeared to be a boy of few words, because he did not respond with any. Dressed in a black robe, he stood out from the crowd and likely alienated himself from his peers._

_Halley had heard rumors about this boy and his odd club of misfits. He and a few others apparently just stood in a dark room together chanting spells during club meetings. It was rumored that they were using dark magic, but it was so ridiculous half the school shrugged it off._

_"Are you interested in participating in a club activity tomorrow?" He creepily asked._

Flash!

_"We are the Weavers. We are the Web. We are the Spiders. We are the Thread." chanted a group of people in black robes in a pitch black room. The only source of light was the small candles held in everybody's hands but her own and the rest of the guests "participating." Halley, frightened at the chanting and dark mood, wondered why the group accepted the invitation to join them, anyway. "We are the Spinners. We are the Web..."_

_The group was told to let their mind wander. Some of Halley's friends found this to be easy, but Halley was a little distrustful and questioned this. She loosened up, though, and found herself drifting into a sea of thoughts. Most of which were about the day's occurrences, but others were random. One of these thoughts, she distinctly remembered this, was the thought of going back home to read some more of the _Ouran High School Host Club_ Manga. _

_And then, just like that, she felt like she was free-falling. She forgot who she was, where they all were, why she was there... everything, then entered a dream like state._

**PRESENT TIME... **

She was no longer hurting. The pain in her head disappeared as quickly as it arrived. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was still on the floor in the room she shared with the twins. Nothing else really changed. The rest of the pension was fairly quiet. Well, for all of the 15 seconds before the hosts returned, anyway.

She shivered at the flashbacks that abruptly came to her. They did, however, leave her with a nice tidbit of information: She had a lead, now, and she, Hikaru, and Kyouya did not need to start from scratch like they thought they would.


End file.
